Mr Blue Eyes
by onceuponafanfiction1
Summary: Student/Teacher, Major CS... rated teen for now, might move up to mature depends what I'm thinking. UPDATES Tuesdays and Fridays.
1. The First Day

**Author's Note:** Hi, I hope you enjoy this student/teacher fanfiction. If I get good feedback, I'll continue the story, if not, well, I hope you got something frm the first and only chapter. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Not even close.

* * *

 **Chapter** **1: The First Day**

It was finally senior year. After many years of surviving the hardest tests, running through the immense amount of homework, and jumping over the drama, Emma had finally become a senior. She was a very studious girl; She always had the highest grades in the class, was almost always valedictorian, and was considered a great role model for other students. She was a determined, young woman, who strived for excellence. Today, she was going to start her last year of school.

* * *

"Let me see your schedule Emma!" Lily grabbed the paper from Emma's hands and held it away from her.

"Lily, give it back, I didn't even look at it!"

"Don't be such a buzzkill, Emma. This year is going to be fun."

"Not for me… This is the most important year for my academic levels to be seen by colleges."

"But senior year is supposed to be fun!"

"Give me my schedule, Lily."

Lily handed her the piece of paper. Emma scanned it, making sure her locker was in a spot to her advantage, and that she had the same lunches as last year. She began to look at her teachers and classes.

"I have Anatomy with Mr. Gold, then Statistics with Mrs. Mills. After that I go to Music with Ms. French, then lunch."

"I have all those classes too! Okay, go on."

"Then art with Mr. Locksley, and History with…"

"With who?"

"Mr. Jones? Who is that? I've never heard of him."

"He's the history teacher that was moved from MAMU to here. I hear he is mad hot and that everyone fails his class because they can't concentrate."

"Oh please. I'm sure he isn't that good looking, and if anything, he is probably like 50 years old."

"Whatever, believe what you want."

The bell rang. Emma and Lily stood from the bench they were sitting at and made their ways to their lockers. Like every year, their lockers were right next to each other. They have been best friends since who can remember. Even if they got mad at each other, they'd make up super fast, and forget it ever happened. They put their books inside their lockers and grabbed whatever they needed for their morning classes.

"So what is the first thing you're gonna do when you get to class?"

"I don't know, read?"

"Come on Emma! Do something rebellious for once!"

"I can't Lily, you know this! What the hell?"

A large group of girls was gathered around room 123. They were fanning each other with their hands, giggling and blushing, primping themselves for something.

"That's Mr. Jones' room." Lily smirked.

"Oh is it?" Emma raised her eyebrow, then rolled her eyes.

Lily giggled and shut her locker. With another movement, she shut Emma's also, and they made their way to Mr. Gold's for Anatomy.

* * *

"Now in my class, I expect no less than beautiful behavior, excellent grades, and good listening. To pass this class, you will need to take lots of notes, and I advise you to be sure not to be distracted."

Emma scribbled everything Mr. Gold was saying down in her notebook. Something was telling her it was going to be a great year and then there was something telling her it wasn't going to be a great year. He stomach felt uneasy. The bell rang, and her and Lily walked over to their next class: Statistics with Mrs. Mills.

"Are you okay Emma? You look a little sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry."

An hour sitting in statistics had gone by, Emma had written down everything the teacher had said once again, and Lily continued to draw a rose in her notebook.

"Now, I rule this class. If ny of you try to override me, you will see nothing but bad grades, a call to your parents and a conference with the principal. I understand that this is your last year, and it is full of fun, happy things, but this is also your year to impress. And with that, enjoy your first day." Mrs. Mills said, with a kind smile as she dismissed the class to third period.

Music was music. Ms. French explained what they would be learning and exactly how they would be learning it. SHe played a song on the piano and sang for them too.

"Now, music is whatever yo9u want it to be. It is you," the bell rang, "Have a good day, I will see you all tomorrow." Ms. French smiled sweetly and held the door as the student filed out and into the cafeteria.

"Nothing better than lunch!" Emma smiled big.

"You could say that again. Today has gone by so slow, I just want to go home."

"Only two more classes Lily, you can handle it."

Emma finished her salad and cleaned up her mess. Lily followed her and they made their way to their lockers.

"At least we have Mr. Locksley, who I heard was fun, and then Mr. Jones, who, you know, is all that and more." Lily said as they walked down the hallway.

"I actually am really excited for art this year. I heard it was a lot of our own ideas and such."

"Sounds cool, but I'm way more excited for history."

"I didn't know that learning about the war of 1812 interested you."

"It doesn't, only the teacher does."

"Have you even ever seen him?"

"No, but I have an image in my head."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. Was this teacher everything her friend said and more? Was he actually going to distract her this whole year, making her fail his class? No. Emma doesn't fail.. She would never let any 'hot' teacher distract her from her studies. They heard the bell as they walked to art.

* * *

The bell rang. "Thank you, enjoy the rest of your first day!" Mr. Locksley yelled as the students ran out of the classroom. Emma was now getting nervous. Lily linked her arm in Emma's and they closed their eyes, walking into room 123. No teacher.

"I imagined that entrance to be much more fascinating."

"Shut up and sit down." Emma laughed as she pointed to Lily's name tag. Lily was seated next to her. Emma sat down in her seat and pulled of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ to read. Within minutes, the class filled up, and everyone was chatting, throwing stuff, causing problems. Everyone suddenly quieted down as a man walked in. Emma hadn't noticed the figure walk in, but she enjoyed the sudden silence as she continued to read her book. The man grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote 'Mr. Jones' on the board. As he wrote, he spoke, "Good afternoon, my name is Mr. Jones. We will be stuck with each other for whole year, so we better warm up to each other." He never turned around. Emma decided to ignore the brief introduction, since it was the same for every teacher. She continued to read.

"I will now call your names to make sure you are here. Ruby."

"Here."

"Neal"

"Yo."

"Bobby"

"Sup"

"Lily?"

"Good afternoon."

"Alice."

"Here."

"Jackson"

"Hey"

"Henry."

"Here."

"Okay, now that that is settled, we can start class."

Emma didn't hear her name, so she finally shut her book, placed it on her desk, and raised her hand.

"Um. Excuse me, Mr. Jones? I didn't hear you call my name."

"What's your name?"

"Emma Swan."  
"Let me check. Ah yes, right here."

Mr. Jones swung around and placed the attendance sheet on the desk in front of the class. He looked up and his eyes went right to Emma. Her mouth dropped. She didn't mean to make it that obvious. Was it that obvious? Did she let him see her drooling? He had rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid dark blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green.


	2. Uh Oh

**Author's Note:** I can't believe the feedback I got from the first chapter! Since you guys loved it, I will be posting every Tuesday and Friday. Short but sweet chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I wish.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Uh Oh

Her tall frame and slender body were like of a Victoria's secret model. Her green eyes had a small speck on silver shining in them. She had long, wavy blonde hair, so smooth and silky, almost as if it was tailored from gold fabric. She had a light pale skin which made her beautiful pink lips stick out. Her cheeks were rouged and she was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a red leather jacket.

He cleared his throat.

"Um, okay, so today we will learn about the war of 1812." He turned around and continued to write on the board. He was still speaking but Emma couldn't concentrate. Her mind was still crazy from the little eye contact they made before. This was going to be one hell of a year. How was Emma supposed to concentrate on something so important like her grades, when there was something so beautiful in front of her? Was this going to be possible for her to pass senior year? Was she going to be able to get away with good grades and still be able to pay attention to the angel in front of her? Was she going to be able to-

"Emma, what year did the war of 1812 take place in?" Mr. Jones stopped writing and turned to Emma. Was she still drooling? Did he notice? Did he know that Emma and all the other girls in the room were in love with him? Wait, in love with him? Take a step back. Was Emma going to let his devilishly handsome face interfere with her paying attention-

"Emma?"

Was she going to let him be the problem of her senior year?

"Emma?"

"Huh?"

"What year did the war of 1812 take place in?"

"Um… hold on, let me think." All Emma was thinking was how stupid she was to let this beautiful creature distract her from her work. Was she seriously gonna fail the class on her first day?

"Any moment now, Miss Swan."

"1812."

The class giggled as Mr. Jones finally turned back to the board. Emma face started to slowly become red. Lily gave her an 'it's-okay-don't-worry-about-it' look and smiled. Emma sighed angrily and grabbed her book. Thankfully, the bell was about to ring, so she didn't have to stay there and embarrass herself any further. She gathered her things and waited for the last seconds.

The bell rang. Emma sprung up from her seat and grabbed her things. Other students were still talking about her little incident before and were already preparing to tell their friends. She began to quickly exit when-

"Miss Swan, can you stay for a quick minute?" Mr. Jones said. Emma cursed under her breath and shut her eyes. She turned around and walked over to Mr. Jones' desk in the back of the room.

"Now Miss Swan, I've checked up on you. Before school even started."

Emma stood there thinking 'Does he check up on all his new students? Why the hell was he checking up on her? What did this mean?' She didn't answer him; she just stood there and stared at him blank-eyed.

"I've seen your grades, you're quite excellent. You strive for excellence, and might I say, you achieve greatness."

"Thank you."

"Now, the thing is, why do you choose to mess it all up senior year?"

"No, Mr. Jones, I wasn't intending to do any such thing. I was distracted by something and I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

"Well, what were you distracted by? I can't have you be distracted in my class any further." He tossed a ball in his hands, and he stared Emma down. She moved her hand up and down the strap of her backpack, clearly showing him she was nervous. He liked the impact he had on her.

"Um, it doesn't matter, it won't happen again."

"No Miss Swan, it does matter. You need to get rid of it or confront it."

The late bell rang. Emma backed away slowly, and quickly turned. She paused at the door. He stopped playing with the ball now, and stared at her back, with a confused look. He saw her inhale and exhale before she spoke.

"It was you."

She left the room with that. The door slammed behind her.

"And how intrigued I am by you, Miss Swan." He smirked, and continued to work, grading papers, and taking breaks to toss the ball in his hands.


	3. A Pop Quiz

**Author's Note:** Glad to hear so many of you are enjoying this! It's warming up, getting to the good stuff soon! Cya Friday :)

 **Disclaimer:** Still no.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** A Pop Quiz

"It's already been two weeks and I still haven't been doing good. I can't retain any information, I just don't understand any of it."

"Emma Swan doesn't understand something?"

"Lily, this isn't funny. I need to keep my grades up and I can't do that if I don't know what we are learning."

"Don't stress over it, I'm sure the famous Emma Swan will figure something out. Now eat your salad."

"I guess."

Emma finished her salad and stood up, gathering her trash. She spun around and crashed into someone, tall, strong, and who smelt good.

"Aye, Miss Swan. Sorry for not looking ahead and bumping into you."

She swallowed loudly and stared at him. "Um yeah, it's uh no problem." He slid past her, smiling, as Lily stood from the table. She linked her arm in Emma's and dragged her into the hallway.

"Emma! You are totally into him!"

"I'm really not."

Lilly laughed out loud and they walked to their lockers in silence. The bell rang. Together they walked down the hallway to the art room, excited for their sculpture contest today in Mr. Locksley's class. Emma knew exactly what she wanted to build, and exactly how she would do it. Lily, on the other hand, had no idea this contest was even happening. They walked into the art room and collected the supplies they needed for their sculpture.

"And… GO!" Mr. Locksley yelled, as he started the timer.

The two girls molded a small body, one so thin, and so sculpted, that boys would drool over it. They shaped the details on the body, the hair, the eyes, the nose. They drew every freckle. With only one minute remaining, they put on their finishing touches and placed the sculpture on the showcasing spot.

"Time's up!" Mr. Locksley walked around, nodding at the amateur students' sculptures. He came up to Lily and Emma's and smiled big. "Very, very, very well done, girls! A+!" They clashed together, hugging themselves tightly, jumping up and down, yelling hooray. The rest of the class clapped for them, quietly and not enthusiastically. The bell rang as Emma and Lily finished cleaning their spot and ran out into the hallway very happy. They walked, laughing, to room 123, Mr. Jones' room, not very happy for history. The late bell rang as Emma and Lily took their seats in class.

"Alright, so today, a pop quiz. On everything we have been learning."

A loud groan from the class was heard. Emma's face went bright red, her mouth dropped, and her eyes shot right to Mr. Jones'. She gave him and are-you-kidding-me death stare and rolled her eyes. He gave her an apologetic look and started to pass out the quizzes.

"What the hell is this?" Emma whispered.

A couple 'shs' came from some students.

"SOS"

Another 'sh'.

"I cannot believe I don't know any of this."

One more 'sh'.

"Miss Swan? Is there a problem?" Mr. Jones said, after finally hearing the 'shs'. She shook her head no and continued to think, to try hard enough to remember any information he had been teaching for the past two weeks, but nothing. She couldn't remember anything. She sighed and stood up. Emma walked over to Mr. Jones' desk and handed him the quiz.

"This is blank. Nothing is filled in."

"I know. May I use the bathroom?"

He shook his head yes, unaware of how upset she looked. She ran out of the classroom and straight to the bathroom. Emma went into the last stall and sat in the corner, drowning in her own tears. She sobbed, and she sniffled, and she sobbed some more. She was so upset that her senior year was going to start with an F.

After a good ten minutes, Emma had not come back yet, and Mr. Jones was getting worried. He told the class ten more minutes for their quiz and he stepped outside the classroom. He looked around, down the hallways, and still no sign of Emma. He heard someone crying. He followed the noise around the corner and saw Emma sitting on the ground crying.

"Emma?"

She didn't answer.

"What is wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Everything is wrong. Can't you see? I'm supposed to be the good girl. I'm supposed to be the role model. I am the one who is supposed to get the best grades and be accepted into the best college and, and-"

"Emma calm down."

"But I can't be that girl. I handed you that quiz empty, because I don't know any of it. I haven't been able to retain any information in your class, or any class for that matter. I don't know what's wrong with me Mr. Jones."

He sat down next to her.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Emma. You are that girl; The role model, the one who gets good grades, and who will get accepted into the best college, you just need a little push."

"But-"

"How about I tutor you? We can start after school on Friday?"

She nodded her head yes as she began to wipe away the tears. He stood up, and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and they stood together, only inches away. She was now nervous; Her hands were warming up, she could feel a slight chill in the air. She stared up at his deep blue eyes as he stared down to her emerald green ones. So much tension was building up.

"Thank you."

He smiled, taking a step back. He slowly began to back up and then came to a sudden stop. He saw how broken she was. He saw the look you see on a child's face when they lose their favorite toy, or when your favorite pet dies, or when your friend moves away. He took a deep breath and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her body, embracing her. She was taken by surprise. She let her body sink into his for that one quick second. Then he backed up.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought-"

"It's okay. I'm okay. Thank you Mr. Jones."

She offered him a sweet smile before he started to walk back to class, as she followed him.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

"Lily! Stop calling me!" Emma yelled staring at her phone. She had been laying on her bed for the past two hours. She hadn't moved since she got home. She knew she had soccer practice and that she still had a social life, but she didn't feel like doing anything. Her phone rang again. She sighed loudly, walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Emma! Hey! What time should I pick you up for soccer?"

"I don't know? Ten minutes? Holy shit, ten minutes! Got to go! See you soon!"

Emma threw her phone on her bed and ran to her closet. She pulled out black shorts and a purple tank top, along with her shin guards and her cleats. She ran to her dresser and pulled out a sports bra and socks and threw it all on her bed. She than ran to the bathroom, putting her hair in a ponytail at the same time, and brushed her teeth. After that, Emma ran back and got dressed. She packed her bag and went outside onto the porch. Lily was already waiting in her driveway and was about to beep the horn. Emma smiled and ran into the car.

Upon arrival to the soccer fields, Emma and Lily ran to the practice area and began shooting. The two girls giggled at the idea that they were actually on time, as the other girls began to arrive. The team began to stretch and were suddenly interrupted. Multiple loud whistles were heard from across the field, followed by a view of five thousand girls gathering in a big group, screaming.

"What the hell are they freaking out about?" One girl said. Emma and Lily had started to shoot on each other.

"Holy shit! It's Mr. Jones!" Another girl said. Emma's head shot up like a lightning bolt at the sound of his name. The team ran over and joined the screaming group, as Emma watched Mr. Jones walk past them, ignoring them. She smiled at the fact that he had the courage to go through that all the time. He sipped the coffee he was holding and looked up, straight at Emma. He smiled and started to walk toward her and Lily.

"Aye, Miss Swan, how are you? And Miss Malef, what about you?"

Lily's mouth dropped. Emma noticed and hit Lily in the stomach.

"Fine, and you?"

"Now, I'm very good!"

"Now?"

"Yes, a little earlier I wasn't so good, but now-" He looked at Emma, "I'm great."

Emma blushed and looked down trying to hide her feelings.

"You girls have a nice practice, okay?"

They nodded and Emma walked away kicking the ball on the ground. The large group of girls were staring at her and Lily with eyes wide and mouths open. Lily laughed and Emma shrugged. They continued to practice and soon, the night was over.

* * *

 _I don't know what to do. She's magnificent, really- I can't keep my eyes off of her. I can't go after her, I see it going very down hill. What should I do?_

He finished typing and stared at the computer screen. He placed his finger on the enter key and hit it.

"Now to wait for any responses."


	4. Friday

**Author's Note:** You guys are magnificent! I love your responses! Send me a review with some ideas for the future... maybe I will choose yours! Enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** If only.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Friday

He yawned as he sat in front of his laptop, sipping his coffee.

"Go for it."

"Try going for it, but don't get in trouble."

"Don't do it man."

"I'd give it a try."

"If only the world had no conflicts, this would be easier…"

Mr. Jones read these responses to himself and said, "I've made up my mind."

* * *

Emma walked into school, determined to get the day over with. She wanted the weekend to be here so badly; She needed a break from work. She strutted down the hallways and smiled, trying to look confident, especially after what happened on Tuesday. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white cropped tank top that showed a bit of her stomach, grey high heeled boots, and her red leather jacket. Emma stopped at her locker, hearing whistles behind her. She knew she looked good, but she didn't know she looked that good. She slammed her locker shut after grabbing her morning classes needs, and started to walk to Anatomy.

ON her way, she paused in front of the homecoming flyer.

"Next Saturday! Masquerade style! Be there! 8PM!"

Emma ripped it off the wall and put it in her folder. The bell rang and she entered the anatomy classroom. She sat in her seat, but didn't see Lily.

After a whole 80 minutes of boredom, the bell had finally rang and Emma was on her way to Statistics. Fortunately, she bumped into Lily, who had slept late, and who was extremely surprised at how damn hot Emma looked. They sat through the boredom for another 80 minutes until the bell had rung for a second time this morning. They made their way to music.

"Class cancelled today, free period in the cafeteria. Use it wisely."

The class made their way to the cafeteria. Emma and Lily had decided to use their time to get a head start on homecoming planning, and to eat their lunch a little early.

"So what are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"Well, sassy, I'm wearing the purple sparkly one from my sister's sweet sixteen."

"You'll look beautiful, Lily."

Emma smiled sweetly holding Lily's hands.

"You should wear something blue, like dark blue, maybe navy."

"Alright, I'll see what I have."

They giggled as the bell rang for lunch.

"Lily, I know we were supposed to hang after school, but I can't"

"Why not, Em?"

"I have a tutor session…"

"Oh, well-"

"With Mr. Jones…" She shut her eyes.

"Oh, shit! Emma!"

"I knew you'd react like this."

Lily hit Emma playfully, and Emma laughed. The bell rang once more and the girls made their way to art.

* * *

Art was art. Paint, draw, sculpt, no contest today. It was a lesson about "finding your inner artist". Now it was time to see Mr. Jones. Emma hadn't really thought much about what happened at her soccer practice, but she still knew something did happen, she just didn't know what it meant. Her and Lily walked into history.

"Good Afternoon-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. He watched as Emma walked in, so damn sexy, all dressed up. Why today? Why on the day he had to stay after with her? Alone. Lily sat down. Emma stood there, looking around the room, pretending she didn't know he was staring at her. She than looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Jones."

She went to sit down and then the late bell ring, pulling Mr. Jones out of his trance.

"So today, we will, um, be learning about Ferdinand Magellan and his crew. Magellan was the first to circumnavigate the globe, although, he didn't survive, so-" Emma raised her hand, "Yes?"

"So technically he wasn't the first one to circumnavigate the globe?"

"Indeed, Miss Swan, his crew was."

"Now, in order to do that he needed to have a plan, what was it?" Someone asked.

* * *

After an insanely slow history class, the final bell had rung and the students were filing out; everyone except Emma.

"So Miss Swan, shall we begin?"

She nodded, and he welcomed her to place a seat in front of his desk. As she did so, he gathered a book and some paper for notes.

"Listen, I know this might not be proper, but before we actually tutor, can we at least get to know each other first?"

"Oh, uh, sure. If that makes you more comfortable."

"It would."

"Okay, shoot."

"So, I'm Emma Swan. And you are?"

"Mr. Jones."

She gave him a look.

"My name is Killian Jones." He laughed, "I am a history teacher. I love art, music, and history, of course. I am single, I have one brother, and I happen to love dogs."

"I love dogs too! Well, I'm a student. I like to get good grades, obviously not too good at that, um, I also love art. It makes me feel free, like I can do whatever I want. I love almost every type of music. I can always relate to any lyrics, in one way or another. It's like the lyrics speak to me."

Mr. Jones watched as she talked about her passions. He saw a sparkle in her eyes showing him how much she actually loved to do these things.

"I am also single, I don't have any siblings, and my best friend is Lily Malef."

Mr. Jones smirked at her, happy that he heard she was also single. It was almost time for the session to end, so he decided not to start any of the actual tutoring today.

"Looks like our time is up, Miss Swan." They stood up, cleaning up their things, and they started to walk towards the door.

"Emma. Call me Emma." She stopped and turned to him, smiling.

"I guess you could call me Killian, if it would make you more comfortable during these things?"

"Yeah. Killian. Thank you Killian." She blushed.

"Anytime, Emma. Next session okay for Tuesday?" She nodded. He watched her walk out of the classroom and come to a stop.

"Oh, um, are you going to be at homecoming?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first! But yeah, I am."

"Well, I am too, I'll see you there I guess."

She turned and walked away, smiling to herself.


	5. The Second Session

**Author's Note** : You guys seem to really love this story! Leave some reviews on what you want to see in the future! Short chapter but getting to the good stuff next chapter ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Lol, nope.

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : The Second Session

Emma stared at the George Washington poster that hung on the wall above the board. She moved her eyes to the board, analyzing how beautiful the wooden outline was. The outline had some sort of swirl and floral design to it, making it very appealing to the eye. Her eyes suddenly moved to the podium that stood in front of the class. It had sharp edges that connected to the smooth base.

"Emma?"

He placed his hand on hers; in concern of course. Emma, still thinking about the beauty of the room, felt a sudden warmth. Her hand, under his, felt like a fire igniting. A slight tingle followed this sudden burst of heat. She turned her head, meeting his gaze. Their eyes locked, creating much more tension, and lust. His blue eyes no longer seemed the calm seas, but burned with desire. She offered him a small smile, blushing.

"So, um," He removed his hand from hers, "What year did Magellan, or his crew, finally circumnavigate the globe?" He cleared his throat.

"Um, 1519?" She bit her lip, thinking hard, "I think."

"That's correct!" He smiled big, full of happiness. She admired this, that he was proud for his student. Or was he just that happy because it was Emma? No. Emma shook her head, as if sh was throwing the idea away. Although she wanted him badly, and hoped that he wanted her too, she was still his student, and he was still her teacher.

"What about," He looked up, "the year columbus sailed the sea?"

"That was 1492… I know that one." She giggled.

He laughed, "I'm glad you know that." Emma's phone rang. She reached into her bag and looked at the screen that showed Lily's name.

"I'm sorry I have to pick this up. I'll be back." She grabbed the phone and answered it, walking out of the classroom.

Lily: Emma! Where are you? I thought we were gonna talk about homecoming and than go to soccer together!

Emma: I'm sorry, I had another tutor session. I must have forgotten to tell you. I'm sorry Lily. I'll be there as soon as I finish.

Lily: Holy shit, Em! You're with Mr. Jones again?

Emma: Lily- before you go ballistic-

Lily: Em! Go back! I'll talk to you after when you get here.

Emma: Okay, thanks for your permission.

Emma laughed as she hung up the phone, walking back into the classroom. Mr. Jones' head shot up and he smiled at her saying, "I think we've done enough for today, you can relax for the remaining five minutes."

She nodded, gathering her stuff and taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Is next Friday okay for the next session?"

He nodded.

Silence for a few seconds.

"So, are you excited for homecoming?" He said leaning towards her a little bit.

"Yeah, its masquerade. It should be fun not knowing who is who."

"Yeah, it sounds very interesting."

"Well, I um, have to get to soccer so, I'll see you tomorrow Killian."

"Goodbye Emma."

* * *

The team broke apart and began their drills. Practice had already gone overtime, as they were preparing for their tournament at the end of the month. Emma and Lily were partnered up and passing.

"Em, how was the tutoring?" Lily said, raising n eyebrow.

"Fine, why?"

"Just wondering…"

"You don't wonder Lily. You investigate."

"Mr. Hottie at your 5 o'clock."

"Shit."

Emma bent her head down to the ground, focusing on the soccer ball that was being passed between her and Lily. Lily, trying to be funny, kicked the ball past Emma and toward her right, making her go towards Mr. Jones. She turned to go get the ball, and didn't lift her head. Mr. Jones watched her as she got the ball, and dribbled it back to her spot, passing it back to Lily. He walked over to their coach.

"May I speak to one of your team members, please? It's important for her education."

"Please, which one?"

"Er, uh, Miss Swan."

The coach called Emma over, and she went to him, nervously. Her hands began to shake and she finally built up enough courage to look up at him.

"Here ya go."

He handed her a folded piece of paper and smiled.

"What is this?"

"My phone number… in case you need to cancel our sessions or something in that manner."

She nodded as he waved and walked away. She stood in disbelief and watched as the man continued to walk away. She folded the paper again and placed it in he pocket, slowly backing up back to practice.


	6. Homecoming

**Author's Note:** Well, I definitely think you guys will like this chapter. Let me know what you think! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Gosh I wish.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Homecoming

It was her symbol of elegance. It fit flawlessly, the dress molded her torso beautifully, complimenting her feminine shape. The gown draped past her toes, slightly drifting from her legs. It was the color of a dark night's sky; not black, but very, very dark blue. It's strapless style revealed her precious collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin. There was a silk band at the top, lining around the top of the bust. Emma fastened the last button on her cover up before putting her sparkling silver high heels on. She pulled her curled hair to one side and left some the hang in the back. After this, she applied a dark red lipstick and another coat of mascara. She grabbed her phone and texted Lily, 'On my way!'

When she arrived at Lily's house, she rang the doorbell, smiling and waiting for Lily to answer. Lily opened the door and revealed her beautiful dress. It was a light purple, too dark to be lavender, but too light to be indigo. It had thick sparkles concentrated at the top which diffused to a lower concentration at the bottom. Her sweetheart neckline showed just the right amount of skin. Her hair was straightened, and she had pretty makeup on; a silverish theme. Her lips were covered in a light pink lipstick.

"Holy shit, Em! You look absolutely stunning!"

"As do you, Lily, holy crap!"

"Come on."

They got into the car, fastening their seatbelts, and put on some music. Lily started the car and they were on their way to homecoming. Homecoming was sort of a big thing in their town. Since they lived in a small town called Storybrooke, they appreciated these type of events. Everyone would go all out to look nice. People could meet their soulmates here.

"So? Are you excited? Is Mr. Jones gonna be there?"

"I'm sure he's chaperoning it." Emma said, looking out the window, even though she knew he was in fact going to be there.

"Well, are you gonna dance with him?"

"Maybe… it's not like I'm gonna know who is who in there with all the masks."

"Oh yeah, our masks are in the back seat. I'm gonna dance with Neal."

"Oh, so how are you two?"

"Great. We're here."

Lily reached to her back seat and grabbed the two masks. They were small enough only to cover their eye area. Lily's was a purple one; lined with jewels, and covered in sparkles. Emma's was silver. Just silver; nothing else. She liked the simplicity. They got out of the car, fixed themselves, and walked into the school.

* * *

After a few songs, Emma had decided to sit down. Lily had been hanging out with Neal the whole night, dancing and laughing. A slow song came on. 'Great' Emma thought. It was the perfect opportunity to be embarrassed for not dancing. She continued to sip her drink as the couples took the floor. She leaned back and sat there awkwardly. She moved her vision to Lily and Neal and smiled sweetly.

"At least one of us is having a good time."

She laughed to herself and continued to drink.

"May I have this dance?" A man in a black suit came up to her. He had a blue tie that almost matched her dress perfectly. He smiled at her offering his hand. She took it and blushed. They danced, they talked, they laughed.

After a few songs, they made their way to the hallway. The two slowly walked down it. It was dark; there were no lights on. The only lights were the ones that came from the moon. It was quiet; only their voices were to be heard.

"So are you having fun?"

"I wasn't but now I am."

"I'm glad."

They walked in silence for a few seconds.

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, and you absolutely handsome. Almost devilishly handsome."

He stopped walking, pulling her arm to sit her down on a bench in the hallway.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This," he gestured his hands between them, "Us. It isn't right."

"I know."

"It isn't supposed to… Wait. You know?"

She placed her hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes. She lifted his mask off his face and smiled.

"Yes, Killian, I know."

She looked into his eyes, deep into the ocean they were, smiling with bliss. He removed her mask as well.

"Emma. I-"

"I know. We shouldn't do this, but I have to."

"You have to what?"

"Shhh…."

He stopped talking. He stared at her, with deep desire. He couldn't do anything, though, he was a teacher. Teachers can't fall in love with their students. But he was. He was falling hard, for his student, for Emma Swan.

She placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly with her thumb. She pulled his head closer, resting her forehead on his. She slowly pulled him closer, locking their lips to create a sweet, but passionate, kiss.


	7. Keep It A Secret

**Author's Note:** I think you guys are really growing on me. I hope you enjoy this chapter (wink). Leave me comments to read! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Still hoping…

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Keep It A Secret

It was Wednesday. The day of the week that everyone hated. It was the center of the week that was completely unnecessary. It has been four days since homecoming, and Emma, nor Killian, had said a word to the other person. Yet.

* * *

"Do we have to go in early? Why can't we go in late like rebels?"

"Because Lily! We have midterms in like a week! It will help to get there early."

"Fine. At least I get to see a hot teacher."

"Mhm…"

They walked into room 123 and sat in their seats. Emma began to unpack her things and to start the do now that was on the board. Lily had decided not to do the do now, and to just observe what was about to happen.

"Miss Swan?"

Lily quickly turned her head to Mr. Jones and Emma's head shot up from her notebook. Emma closed her eyes, nervous for what he wanted. She turned her head to him and smiled, "Yes?" Lily watched. Mr. Jones raised his eyebrow and asked, "Can you come here really quick? I need to give you the permission slip for the presentation next week at MAMU." She stood up from her desk and pushed her chair in. Before moving, she flipped her hair and inhaled. She made her way to his desk. He held out the permission slip.

"So, all you have to do is get your parents to sign here," he flipped the page, "And here." She pointed to the paper, "And then it says to hand it to you before Friday?" He nodded. She grabbed the paper where his hand was. She didn't mean to touch him, really, but she did, and boy was it a mistake. His head shot up, and his dark blue eyes turned to the rough seas. He licked his bottom lip and stared at her eyes.

Her fingers burned like fire. She wanted so badly to kiss him right than and there, but Lily. Lily stared at them, and coughed. Mr. Jones cleared his throat and the bell rang. Emma returned to her desk and class began.

* * *

"So I advise you to write these following things down, since they will be on the midterm."

The students all took out their notebooks and waited for Mr. Jones to continue.

"Ferdinand Magellan, Christopher Columbus, Vasco de Gama, The Age of Exploration, The French, Scientific, and American Revolutions, and all of the World Wars."

He watched as the students scribbled their notes down and stared right at Emma. She looked so beautiful. She was writing her notes, biting her lip, because she probably didn't know half the stuff he was saying. But that was okay, since he was her tutor.

"In addition to your midterm, you will have an acting presentation tomorrow in class. Be prepared with knowledge on some war strategies and surprise attacks."

Some students groaned but Emma's faced glowed. She loved to act; She loved to perform, it was one of her expertise. Mr. Jones noticed her happiness and he smiled, before the bell rang.

"Have a good night everyone. Miss Swan, may I see you real quick?" He said. Emma giggled, for again, he wanted to see her. Lily was getting suspicious, and Emma could see it. She turned to Lily and said, "Just go home, I'll text you later." Lily nodded, but she knew something was up, and she intended to find out.

"What did you need?" Emma said, walking over to Killian's desk. She played with his things on his desk and waited for him to answer.

"Well, I saw your face when I was talking about the information on the midterm, and I was wondering if you needed help with any of it."

"That would actually be great if you could. What day?"

"I was actually thinking today? I am going to the coffee shop, like I do every Wednesday after school, and I was hoping you were free to come with me." He looked down, like an embarrassed little kid, "To,uh, overview the test."

"Oh, sure, to look over notes and stuff. Definitely! Let me go get my car keys from my locker and I'll meet you there."

"No need, I can drive you, Emma."

She hesitated to answer him. What would happen if people saw them out in public together? She couldn't think like this, but without even thinking, she said, "Okay." What did she just do? Was she insane? Arriving at the coffee shop in Killian's car? In public? What was she thinking?

He grabbed his jacket and lead her out of the classroom, and to his car. It was a black lamborghini that had an open roof. She put her sunglasses on and got into the car, still feeling weird about the whole situation.

* * *

They arrived at the coffee shop and he helped her out of the car. He hair blew in the wind revealing her beautiful face. He couldn't stop looking at her. She smiled and walked into the shop. He followed.

"So what would you like?"

"A hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon please." She smiled, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, you being here is good enough." He smirked.

He ordered and got their drinks, and brought her to the back of the shop. It was a small room covered in blue wallpaper. It had thousands of bookshelves and a small seating arrangement. There was a doorway to the outside of the building, and a window also. Emma's eyes widened in amazement. She had never seen so many books, and she had been to thousands of libraries.

"You like it? Patty lets me use it for myself whenever I want." He smiled big, looking around the room, very proud. Emma nodded, as her mouth dropped. She went to the start of the bookshelf and slowly moved to the end, reading the titles of every book on the shelf. She stopped to sip her hot chocolate every once in a while, and admired every book in there. She did this for every bookshelf until she got to the last one. Killian stood at the end of the last one and waited for her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Emma said as she bumped into him, giggling. He laughed too, and lead her to sit on the couch beside him.

"So, what is it you need help on, Emma?"

"Everything?" She made a cute, embarrassed face, and giggled.

"Well, than we might be here for a while…" He looked at her smiled.

"I have no problem with that." She said, looking into his dark blue eyes, melting inside. She felt like a rope was tugging them closer, a rope of strong cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's begin."

* * *

After around 2 hours of pure studying, they took a break.

"Too much knowledge for my head!" She said laughing. He scooted a little closer, not to her noticing.

"It's not that bad, Emma. It's only like 200 terms." He laughed. She hit him playfully leaving her hand on his. He looked down at their hands and smiled. He pulled her hand up to his neck and in that one second, no one else was on the Earth but them two. He pulled her into a long wanted, passionate kiss. Was he doing the right thing; going after her? He was her teacher, it was illegal to do this. But he didn't care. He was in love with her, and nothing could take that love away from him. She pulled away real quick, smiling, and stared into his eyes. He licke dhis lips and stared at her also. She pulled him back into her, and they kissed one more short kiss.

Emma's phone beeped. They stopped as she reached into her bag and checked the time.

"I have to go, but thank you for your help, Killian."

"It was my pleasure."

Emma stood up from the couch, gathering her stuff, and placed it all in her bag. She opened the door to the room and closed it behind her.

"Damn, what am I doing to myself?" Killian said, shaking his head, smiling.


	8. She Knows

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Leave me a review! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Lol.

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** She Knows

"Lily and Neal, Henry and Ruby, Bobby and Alice, and Jackson and Sean. You all will be paired up and make sure your presentation is A+ material!" Mr. Jones said before sitting at his desk. Emma stood and walked to his desk.

"Yeah, you didn't give me a partner."

"Oh, I didn't realize we had an uneven number of students in this class, you will be partnered with me I guess. Is that okay?"

She nodded. Neal raised his hand and said, "What exactly are we doing?"

"Right, sorry. You and your partner need to act out some fighting moves, without actually hitting each other, and maybe some surprise attack strategies."

"Thanks."

He returned his attention to Emma.

"So, what exactly do you want to do for this presentation, Mr. Jones?" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. He stood up and began to show her exactly what they were going to do.

* * *

"So are you ready for the weekend?" Lily said, smiling.

"Yes, I am so happy today is Friday."

"Me and Neal are gonna ace this presentation thing in history. Wait, who is your partner?"

"Mr. Jones."

"What a coincidence."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Good afternoon girls, are you excited for your performances?"

They both nodded, and sat in their seats. The bell rung and the last minute stragglers were making their way into class. The first people to volunteer were Bobby and Alice. They did okay, but not as good as Emma and Killian were gonna be. Emma was excited for this, but she was also very nervous. What if she messed up? What if her feelings got in the way of her grade? Neal and Lily then went up, and did their presentation. Lily did so good, Emma was so proud that Lily actually put effort into something for school. The class clapped for them, and Lily bowed like an idiot. Emma laughed and congratulated Lily on her first A. The next pair was Jackson and Sean, who just did a poor job, messing up, and fooling around. Emma was nervous, she didn't want to do this, especially not in front of the whole class. She let Henry and Ruby go before her and Killian.

"Great job guys, we have one more group, Miss Swan and I."

"Why did she get to work with the teacher?" Henry said.

"She was the odd one without a partner." He cleared his throat knowing that wasn't the actual reason. He knew he did it purposely just to get to touch her in front of the class and not get in trouble for it. He did it to spend extra time with her and to maybe make sure she feels exactly the same way he does about her. Emma stood from her desk and made her way to the front of the class.

They got into their first position: Emma was going to sneak up on Killian. Killian was in his battle stance looking towards the window, and Emma was behind him, slowly coming closer. He spun around, saw her, and grabbed her arm. She acted surprise, knowing this was exactly what they were supposed to do. She allowed him to continue. He pulled her closer holding the plastic gun prop to her shoulder. They were almost in a dip position like you do at the end of a dance. Lily stared, confused at this. This is what was up. Killian grabbed her arm again and spun her around, wrapping his arm around her stomach, and holding the plastic gun to her head. He wanted to do one more position, that they hadn't practiced.

Emma was so swooned by what was happening, that she just allowed him to. H spun her back and pulled her body close to his, making her stomach against his, heat rising. He placed the gun under her neck and said, "Thank you." He released her from the position, making her legit almost fall. He grabbed her before she reached the floor. She blushed. The class noticed this, all of it, but more than anyone, Lily was getting even more suspicious than she was before.

"You okay, Miss Swan?" He said.

She nodded and walked back to her seat. The class clapped and Killian handed back the grades for the other pairs. Emma was still thinking about everything that just happened, and that it all happened in front of the class.

The bell rang.

* * *

"That was really fun!" Emma laughed after the last student had walked out of the classroom. She packed up her stuff and pulled up a seat in front of Killian's desk.

"I'm glad you liked it, here is your A." He handed her the rubric paper with a big red A on it. She smiled big, considering this was one of her first A's in his class. He pulled out his book and they began to study for the midterm on Monday.

"So, Ferdinand Magellan, Christopher Columbus, and Vasco de Gama were all explorers?"

"Correct."

"And which sailed first?"

"Columbus of course, in 1492." He laughed.

"Okay, and there were two world wars?"

"Yes and they lead to what?"

"The Cold War."

"You're more ready than you think, Emma." He smiled.

Emma's phone buzzed. She gave him an apologetic look and reached into her bag. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Lily that read "I know." She gave her phone a confused look.

"I have to go, but I will see you on Monday." He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. She let him and then ran out of his classroom, heading to Lily's house.

* * *

After a ten minute drive from the school, Emma had arrived at Lily's house. She ran to the door and knocked on it, many, many times. Lily finally answered and said, "Come in, Em."

Lily lead Emma to her room and they stared at each other. They sat on Lily's bed and Emma finally broke the silence.

"Lily."

"Yes Em?"

"What exactly is it that you know?"

SIlence. Lily smiled and looked up to Emma.

"I know." She smiled bigger now.

"About you and Mr. Jones."


	9. Three Words

**Author's Note:** THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. You might hate me by the end of this chapter… BUT I do promise it will get better :) Good luck. Answer me one question in the reviews: Should I make these chapters longer?

 **Disclaimer:** Nah…

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Three Words

Lily slapped Emma hard on her leg.

"Seriously? I guessed right?" Lily stood from her bed and started to jump up and down. She then stopped and began to pace around her room.

"I cannot believe that my best friend, Emma Swan, is dating the hottest man alive."

"Lily-"

"How long has this been happening? Has this been happening since the beginning of school? Before that? After that? How come you never told me?"

"Lily, let me explain."

"But still this is a lot to take in, and my brain is about to explode."

Lily fell into the chair that sat beside her desk.

"Em! You are dating Killian Jones. The Killian Jones. Think about this! This is great!"

"I know, Lily-"

"But it is so bad! Em, this is illegal. What the hell were you thinking? You can get in so much trouble for this and he can get arrested!"

"Lily, I-"

"But you probably want to take that risk. Are you so in love with him that it blinds your good judgment? Are you even in love with him? Is this the right thing to do?"

Lily stood back up and started to pace again.

"Lily, listen to me."

"Is this how you get good grades?"

"What? Now you're being unrational."

"No, of course not, you work for it. But you could ruin a lot more than your grades in this situation. What were you thinking?"

"Lily. Breathe. Let me explain."

Lily stopped talking and finally breathed. She giggled and then stared at Emma, waiting for her to respond.

"It all started when you told me about him. Of course, I didn't expect him to be that good looking and then he caught me off guard and I fell into this trance. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking because I'm usually not an easily distracted person. On the day he gave the pop quiz, I cried in the bathroom."

"You were crying all that time?"

"Yes. And he was the one who came and comforted me and made me feel better. That's when I knew he cared for me, but not as much as he does now. He began to tutor me and things warmed up, created tension, and started more action. At homecoming, we danced and talked and kissed and-"

"You kissed at homecoming?! That's where you were?"

"I didn't think you paid attention to where I was considering you were all over Neal." Emma laughed.

"Hey! I still need to look out for my best friend!" Lily giggled, "Now continue."

"Well, from then on, we've sort of been inseparable and I am falling for him, really fast."

"Damn Em! You're a lucky gal! Does anyone else know?"

"No. And Lily, I swear, if you tell anyone-"

"I won't."

"Good. Glad we had this chat. Now let's study."

"But-"

"No buts, only the butts of Anatomy." Emma laughed.

Lily groaned and opened her anatomy book.

* * *

 _That Friday..._

"It's Friday, relax." Emma thought as she stepped off the yellow school bus. Midterms had already gone by, and Emma was completely done with the stress level she had been at for the past three days. She was ready to go home, eat a bunch of food, and never leave her bed. Where was summer? She didn't want to go to school anymore. At this point, she was only _really_ going to school to see Killian, but other then that, her grades were fine, and she had no point in getting up at 4am everyday and looking nice just to learn new things.

Emma was dressed in blue skinny jeans, a white button up sweater, and grey high heeled boots. Her hair was in a high pony tail with the ends curled and her bangs hanging out. Emma walked towards the school door when Lily bumped into her.

"Hey Em!"

"Hi."

"Why so glum?"

"Ew glum, I hate that word. But I'm not 'glum', I am exhausted and ready to go home."

The girl giggled as they walked into school and headed to their lockers.

"How are you and your, um, other half?" Lily winked to Emma.

"Stop it, Lily. I can't let this get out."

Emma opened her locker and began to fill her backpack with the items necessary for her morning classes.

"What if it did?" Lily stared at her, "Get out, I mean."

"Well, I'm sure Killian would get arrested and I would get punished and made fun of."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty bad. I hope it never gets out."

"Well, you're the only one who knows, so I don't think it will."

"Yeah. You can trust me Em."

They slammed their lockers and started to head to Anatomy.

Before arriving at the classroom, they heard the loudspeaker say, "Emma Swan report to the principal's office as soon as possible."

Emma's face went red.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad, Emma. Probably just to look for colleges or something."

"I hope so."

Lily rubbed her shoulder and walked into Anatomy. Emma started to make her way to the office. Her hands grew warm, and her face grew red. She quickly became very nervous about what was going to happen next. Emma stepped into the principal's office and waited to be called.

"Emma Swan, good morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Kahl." Emma said with a sweet, but nervous smile. They stepped into his office and she sat down in front of his desk.

"So, it is my understanding that you are having a good year? Yes?" He said as he lied back in his chair. He put his finger on his chin and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

She mumbled yes, still wondering what this whole thing was about.

"Someone has a concern about you, and before I make any decisions, I wanted to talk to you about it first."

'Shit.' Emma thought, 'What the hell was he talking about?' Her eyes widened. 'Was he talking about Killian?' She grew even more nervous.

"What is the concern?" Emma swallowed loudly.

"A student has told me that you and Mr. Jones, the history teacher, have been doing other things rather than just tutoring." Emma's face burned red and she gulped once again. "I can do no more then ask you first, and if the answer is what I am expecting, I will let you go back to class. But Miss Swan, I must take precautions and warn you, if there is something going on, this is a situation far worse than what the school can handle. And I, nor your parents, or your friends, can help you."

"We aren't involved Mr. Kahl." She said confidently, trying to hide her nervousness. She folded her hands in her lap.

"Is that so?" Mr. Kahl said, "The same student told me they saw you two reminiscing at homecoming a few weeks ago."

She shook her head, "Nope, that wasn't Mr. Jones, sir, that was my cousin's friend, um, Lucas. We kind of had a thing, it's um, over now."

"Ah, I see. Well, than I guess you can go to class. But, Miss Swan, if I hear anything like this again, I must do no more then go to the professional authorities and start a whole investigation, therefore, making both you and Mr. Jones suffer."

"I understand. Have a good day Mr. Kahl." She smiled before rushing out of his office and to her locker. Tears started to run down her cheeks, uncontrollably.

She wanted to go home. As quick as possible. She didn't know what to feel or how to deal with the situation. She couldn't go into Anatomy with her red, wet face. She couldn't just go in there and act like nothing happened. A student told Mr. Kahl that her and Killian were involved and the only person who knew was Lily. Why would she do this to Emma? How could she do this to Emma? They were best friends. Best friends weren't supposed to to this to each other. Emma slammed her locker shut and started to angrily wipe the tears away. She was no longer sad; She was angry. She was infuriated with Lily. She couldn't stay at school. Especially when Lily was in every class with her and that she would soon have to see Killian and somehow explain what had happened. She left school and headed home.

* * *

The bell rang. Emma still had not come back from the office and Lily was getting worried. It's been over three hours and Emma still hasn't showed up to any of their classes; Not even lunch. Lily made her way to history and sat in her seat. Class had started and Killian had just realized Emma's absence and turned straight to Lily. He gave her a confused face and said, "Miss Malef, may I speak to you in the hallway?" She nodded and followed him out.

"I am assuming you are going to ask me where Emma is?"

His mouth dropped.

"I am also assuming you are worried and I give you my blessing for being worried."

"You know?"

"Of course I do. I'm her best friend." Lily laughed.

"Well where is she?"

"She got called down to the office earlier this morning and hasn't come back yet, and she isn't answering my texts. I honestly have no idea."

His face turned worried. He slowly started to walk past her when she stopped him and said, "I understand you're worried, but school is still in session. And as far as anyone knows, you two aren't involved."

He gave her a sad face and they walked back into the classroom and finished the school day.

* * *

A doorbell. Lily stood in front of Emma's house and waited for someone to answer. No answer. She dialed Emma's number in her phone and nervously waited for someone to pick up. Nothing. She knocked on the door hardly and ran the doorbell once more. No answer. Before knocking once more, the door swung open. It was Emma's mother.

"Mrs. Swan, hi. Is Emma home?"

"She has been for the past few hours. She is in her room, why don't you go up there?" Emma's mom said smiling.

"Thanks." Lily smiled as she slid past her mother and started to walk to Emma's room. She heard quiet sobbing as she approached the door.

"Em?" she said, sticking her head through the doorway.

Emma lied there on her bed. Her head was covered by her pillows and she was covered by the comforter. She quietly sobbed and ignored Lily. Lily walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She sat next to Emma's tired body and started to rub her leg.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Remember when I got called down to the office?"

Lily nodded.

"Yeah, well, it was because of a student who told the principal about me and Killian."

"What? Who?"

Emma flipped her body around and stared at Lily furiously.

"Don't act dumb Lily."

"What are you talking about Emma?"

"You were the only one who knew. Why would you tell the principal about us? Why would you do this to me? To Killian? To our friendship?"

"Emma, I don't know what-"

"Save it, get out. I hate you."

"Emma, I-"

"Get out."

Lily stood up from the bed and slowly started to walk towards the door. Emma flipped her body back over and waited for Lily to leave. Lily reached for the doorknob and paused.

"I didn't do anything wrong Emma."

She left with that. What did Emma just do? Did she seriously just push the one person in her life who trusts her away? The one person who stood by her since kindergarten? The one person who knows all her secrets and all her lies? What was she thinking? What was she doing blaming Lily? What if Lily didn't do it? What if it was someone else?

"Oh my gosh. What did I just do?"

She sat up from her bed.

"I just told Lily I hated her."

She smacked her head. She fell back into her pillows and stared at the ceiling.

 _I hate you._


	10. The Apology & The Mistake

**Author's Note:** You guys probably all hate me write now, so let's just get on with this better chapter… :) BUT…. you might hate me even more at the end of this chapter. IT WILL GET BETTER! LOVE CONQUERS ALL :)))))

 **Disclaimer:** Still no, but I wish.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** The Apology & The Mistake

* * *

"Lily! Come on, pick up!" Emma threw her phone across her room and onto her chair. She had been calling Lily for the past three days and she hasn't answered. She knew what she did was wrong and she was trying to apologize. But she couldn't do that if there wasn't connection on both parts. She growled into her pillow and looked at the time. 2pm. She jumped u

* * *

p from her bed and got dressed.

* * *

A doorbell.

"Who the heck is that Lily?" her mother said.

"I don't know, I'll get it though." She said yelling back.

The door swung open and Emma ran into Lily and hugged her. Lily stood there frozen.

"Lily I am so so so so sorry about everything."

"Emma I-"

"I never should have assumed that you would do such a thing. I mean we are best friends and I know I made the worlds biggest mistake but I was being stupid and I'm sorry."

"Emma, It's fin-"

"I'm so glad I got to see you and apologize because I was literally living in hell the past three days without you."

"Emma it's okay. I forgive you. And I truly am sorry for what happened. I don't know who would do such a thing." Lily said hugging her friend back.

Emma pulled away and smiled.

"Want to stay overnight? We can go to school together tomorrow."

Emma nodded happily and they slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Why is this Monday of all Mondays going so slow? I want to go home." Lily whined.

"Lily we just left art. You only have one class left, history."

"Ah yes, history, the best class there is."

"Watch it, Lily." Emma giggled.

They slammed their lockers shut and began to walk to class. The bell rang as they sat in their seats. Mr. Jones swung his body around and his eyes shot right at Emma. He was so happy to see her, joy overwhelmed him. His white teeth were revealed, she had never seen him smile so big.

"How worried was he?" Emma whispered, leaning over to Lily.

"He wanted to leave school and come find you." Lily giggled and pushed Emma back to her seat. Emma watched every tick of the clock, waiting for the last bell to ring. She had a rough weekend, so you can say, and she was ready to just crash. She wasn't listening to a word Mr. Jones was saying, she just kept staring and nodding. Hopefully, he didn't notice. She was happy though. Her senior year was almost over, it was April, and it was getting warmer. She couldn't wait to be a "free" girl after her senior year ended. She could go to the beach everyday, get wasted when she wanted to. She wouldn't have to worry about homework or tests or grades, until college of course, but that wouldn't be until September.

The bell pulled her out of her trance.

"Have a good night, everyone!" Mr. Jones yelled as people were leaving. Emma cleaned up her stuff and began to slowly walk towards Mr. Jones' desk before someone called her.

"Hey Emma?" August said. August was the captain fo the football team. He was a tall, strong boy, who had perfect teeth, and perfect hair, and pretty blue eyes. Every girl wanted to be with him, and surprisingly now, he was single.

Emma stopped in her tracks, giving Killian an apologetic look, and turned around. She made her way over to August. They stepped out of the classroom.

August continued, "I was wondering if you were free for coffee like now?"

"That's very sweet of you, but I can't."

"Why not? You are single right?"

Emma froze. She wasn't single, but she couldn't tell him that. She had to say yes, right? She had to tell him that she was single and that she would love to go get coffee with him.

"Yes, I am single." She said, avoiding his eye contact.

He put his finger under her chin and made their gazes meet. "Well, than I guess I owe you a coffee. Come right this way to my car." He laughed and offered her his arm. They made their way to his car and to the coffee shop.

When they got there, August sat Emma at a table towards the back and ordered them both drinks.

"So, how is your senior year?" Emma said, trying to cool the awkwardness.

"Great! We have won all our games so far!"

"No, I mean your school year!" Emma giggled, and placed her hand on his. She didn't mean to, she was just used to doing that to Killian. What the heck was she doing? What if she got caught? What would happen if Killian saw them like this? Together? Talking, laughing?

"Oh, it's okay." He laughed, leaning in a little bit. They continued to talk for around an hour. They must have ordered three refills and two desserts each.

"I can't believe we will be out of school in like three months!" August said smiling at her.

"I know, it's crazy to think-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Killian walked into the coffee shop with his cute glasses on, and his leather jacket trying to look cool. He was holding a bunch of papers in one hand and his famous coffee in the other. They made eye contact.

"To think what?" August said.

Emma continued to stare at Killian, with her mouth wide open. August finally noticed and turned around. Killian ran over to the side of the shop and sat down. He started to grade papers.

"It's crazy to think that we will be all grown up." Emma said.

"Yeah, but I think everything will feel right."

"I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna go home soon."

"I have practice in twenty. Want me to take you home?" August said getting u from his chair.

"No, I'll walk. It's beautiful outside anyways." She smiled.

Killian's eyes moved to August and Emma. He saw August preparing to leave.

"This was fun." August smiled and leaned towards Emma. Emma thought he was going to give her a hug so she leaned in as well, but to her surprise he kissed her. Killian stood up in frustration and stormed out of the coffee shop, without Emma noticing.

"August!"

"What?"

"I- I- I don't think I like you like that."

"What do you mean? All girls do." He said, smirking.

He put his arm around Emma's back and started to lead her out of the shop. He than kissed her once more.

"August, stop!" she said pushing him away.

"Emma, come on, who doesn't want this?" He said, showcasing his body.

"Me! I don't!" She yelled and started to run away from him towards her house. He laughed and let her go. Apparently to him, she wasn;t worth the running after.

* * *

 _The next day after art class…_

Emma walked into the history classroom and sat in her seat. Killian did not acknowledge her existence at all. August walked in and gave her a nasty look. The bell rang.

"Open your books to page 871 and read. Miss Swan, may I speak to you outside?" Mr. Jones said.

"Mr. Jones? Can i use the bathroom?" August said. Mr. Jones nodded and watch August leave. He turned to Emma and they stepped outside the classroom.

"What the hell was that?" Killian said, crossing his arms.

"I know you're angry with me. And I completely understand why you are angry with me."

"No. No you don't understand. I'm not the one who's going around kissing other people when I am in a relationship!" Killian yelled.

"Killian, don't yell at me. Please. I'm angry too. I didn't know he was gonna kiss me."

"You chose to go out with him!" he yelled louder.

"I couldn't tell him we were together!" She yelled back.

Her rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Emma, is this going to be a constant thing? Am I ever going to be able to trust you?"

"Trust me! You are asking me if you will ever be able to trust me?" Emma yelled. She stepped closer and said, "You cannot tell me that you don't trust me. I've gone through hell to keep us a secret! I've been called down to the principal's office, I had to lie to my parents, I had to kiss freaking August Smith to keep us secret! I've done everything for us, and you have the nerve to tell me you don't trust me?"

"Emma, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, I took it that way." She turned around and paced.

"I think we need a break Killian." She said with her back to him.

"Emma-"

"Mr. Jones, we need a break. I have to go read." She said, pushing past him and walking into class.

"Damn it!" Killian said, hitting the lockers behind him. He walked into class. August slid out of the bathroom and into the hallway. The bell rang he started to walk down the hallway.

"So, Mr. Teach and Miss Student have a thing?" He smirked and walked into the principal's office.

* * *

Mr. Jones stepped out of his classroom and locked the door. He started to head for the door before getting stopped by Mr. Kahl.

"Good afternoon, Killian."

"Hello Paul. Can I help you with something?" He smiled.

"Actually, yes you can. Can you come to my office?" Killian followed Mr. Kahl to his office.

"What seems to be the problem?" Killian said.

"You. The problem is you."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you sleep around with all your students or it is just Emma Swan?"

Killian stood up in frustration. His mouth dropped and his eyes grew wider.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"How dare you do such a thing, Killian!"

"Do you have proof that any of this actually happened?" Killian yelled. Mr. Kahl sat in his chair.

"Actually, yes, a student came to me right after school ended and told me that they overheard you and Emma talking about said relationship." He crossed his arms.

Killian rubbed his eyes. Who would do this sort of thing? And why? What was the whole point of this?

"I can easily bring this to the police, but I will give you an option. You can either break up with her, or break up with your job." Mr. Kahl said, leaning back in his chair.

Killian's mouth dropped. He sighed in frustration and stepped towards Mr. Kahl's desk.

"Where are my resignation papers?"

"Oh Killian, what have you done to yourself? Are you happy now?" Mr. Kahl said, after giving him the papers.


	11. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:** So, this chapter, I hope you will all like it. Leave me a review if you do :)

 **Disclaimer:** Can I be A&E please?

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** I'm Sorry

Emma was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top, her red leather jacket, and black heeled boots. She had her hair down and curled at the ends. Emma felt bad. She didn't mean for things to go the way they did with Killian. She didn't want him to feel broken or angry with her. But she did was was right, right? She did was she had to do, right? She didn't mean for anything like that to happen, but with all the chaos, she couldn't control it.

Emma stepped off the yellow school bus and shifted her bag to her other shoulder. By this time of the year, it was basically crunch time. Finals were in a month, colleges were interviewing, and Emma was going completely insane with everything happening. She looked down and saw her shoe was untied. She bent down and placed her books next to her, before tieing it. Emma grabbed her books and stood back up and before she knew it, she ran into August Smith and his pals.

"Look who it is… Miss Swan." August laughed.

"Go away, August."

"Or should I say Miss Jones?" He laughed and headed into his group of friends. They all cheered him on and patted his back, some laughing at Emma as her eyes filled with some tears. She stopped them from falling though; She inhaled and walked into the pack of guys, pulling August out.

"Cut the shit, August. No one here needs you or your little posse of puppies pretending to be funny."

She slapped him and started to walk away. August's friends stared at him, blank eyed and started to walk away.

"Boys, I hate them." Emma said, shaking her hand, and feeling the aftertaste of the slap. Emma went up the stairs and into the school, heading to her locker, fearful for the day.

* * *

"Em, what's wrong with you? You've been glum all day."

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you I hate that word!"

"And you're a little angry. Did something happen with you and Killian?"

Emma ignored her and continued to walk to history. She wasn't in the mood to tell Lily everything that happened, especially after her rough morning.

"Em." Lily stopped and pulled Emma into the bathroom. She continued, "You can tell me what happened."

"Lily. I don't want to talk about it." She then ran into Lily's arms and started to cry.

"We broke up. SOmething happened and we broke up." She said into Lily's shoulder.

"Awe, Emma. You'll be okay. You have me. Boys are stupid." Lily laughed and started to rub Emma's tears away. They fixed themselves and hugged, then they headed to history. Emma was dreading this though. She didn't want to see him, or talk to him, or be in the same room as him, or answer his questions. They walked into the classroom and sat in their seats.

"Good Afternoon, everyone. My name is Mrs. Marx and I will be our teacher for the rest of the year." The old lady had wrinkles everywhere. She had bright red glasses that stuck on the edge of her nose, and that matched her lip color. Her eyes were barely open and she probably couldn't see anything.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Marx? For the rest of the year? What happened to Mr. Jones?" Lily said.

"He resigned." She said, turning to the desk to get their work.

Emma's head shot up, and her mouth drop. Resigned? Why would her resign? It wouldn't be because of her, he loved this job. He loved to teach, and to be around the young people of America. What had happened between the time they talked and now?

"Mrs. Marx, I don't feel very good." Emma said, raising her hand. Mrs. MArx wrote her a pass to the nurse and Emma left class. Emma had no intention of going to the nurse, and she didn't feel sick at all. She needed to find out what happened to Kill- Mr. Jones- and find out fast. What if something bad happened? What if he was hurt? Or sick? Or upset? The only place she thought she could find him was his apartment, and that's exactly where she went.

* * *

Killian lived in this new expensive area in the northern part of town. The northern part was known for being super rich, and very proper. But Killian wasn't like that at all. He was kind, compassionate, simple and delicate. He had a cute sense of humor, and didn't mind small mistakes. He never cared for politics or the problems of society. He only cared for his family, his job, and his friends. Killian only ever talked about his family maybe once to Emma, and he never mentioned that they were this rich family who was known for success.

Emma stepped out of her car and came to a sudden stop. His house wasn't a house; It was a mansion. It had a cobblestone path lined with beautiful patches of flowers that lead to the front door. The building itself was a light grey, and had two tower-like structures on each side. There were five million windows and many, many fountains. Emma slowly walked down the cobblestone path, admiring everything she saw. She had an eye for nature; She loved it. Nature was beautiful. She gradually stepped up the three stairs that lead to the door, scared of what would happen next. Was she going to do this? Was she going to knock on Killian's door and see if he was ok? Yes. Yes she was.

Emma put her hand on the door, and stroke it slowly down. It was expensive wood, of course. She took the handle and hit it against the door. She waited, but no answer. She rang the doorbell and heard a long series of chimes. Still no answer. She started to search for a spare key. Where would it be? There were thousands of flower pots on the porch, each lined with other flowers and even more flower pots. There was a doormat in front of the front door and one leading to the garage. There was a lantern hanging above her head, that shined a light blue, almost one of the ocean.

"That's gotta be it." Emma bit her lip and reached for it, pushing herself to reach as high as she could. She was on her tippy toes and she felt like she was going to fall. Emma stuck her hand in the lantern and pulled out a small gold key that read "Killian's home". She laughed to herself and made her way to the door. She put the key in and unlocked it, slowly pushing it and calling for him.

"Killian?" she walked in and shut the door behind her, "Are you here?"

She stood inside the mansion and saw the tallest ceiling ever, lovely crown molding, a table in the center, and two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor. The floor is ceramic tile. There are pricey things all over the place. The kitchen has the best gadgets. The countertop is marble. From inside she saw that he have a heated pool that is connected to a hot tub. She stood in awe. Emma called for him once more, "Killian?". Nothing. She began to walk up the staircase, holding the railing, and it swirled to the top floor. She saw eight rooms, four of them bedrooms, two bathrooms, one a closet, and another an office. She saw all but one door closed. The one room was at the end of the hallway, its door was slightly open. She could see that the walls were a dark, vivid blue. She walked down the hallway and placed her fingertips on the already slightly open door. She pushed and saw Killian in his bed.

"Killian? Are you okay?" She walked in and sat next to his tired body. She pushed his hair away from his face and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Emma? Why are you here?" He said, turning to her. He looked so weak, and helpless, like he had been laying there forever.

"Mrs. Marx wasn't what I was expecting when I walked into history." She giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. He laughed too.

"I resigned, Emma."

"I know. But why? Why would you quit the job you loved so much?" She said, giving him a sad face, and started to rub his shoulder.

"You."

"What? Me? Why?"

"Someone went to the principal after school the other day. And they told Mr. Kahl about our fight, and how we were together."

"Yeah, but why did you resign?"

"The option he gave me was to break up with you or to break up with my job. I couldn't get rid of you, you meant to much to me."

"Killian, you are so sweet." She gave him a warm smile and put her hand back on his cheek and slowly started to rub it.

"Emma, I never meant those things I said to you. I was angry, and things came out the way I didn't want them to. I do trust you. I will never doubt you. I have no doubt that you would keep us safe. I was jealous that August got to hang out with you in public. He got to kiss you in public, and I don;t have that option. My jealousy overwhelmed me and I'm sorry." Killian said, sitting up. He didn't have a shirt on and Emma was now distracted.

"Killian, I am sorry for freaking out on you as well. I should never had said yes to August. Now he is being a jerk in school, and he knows about us. He started picking on me i school this morning so I slapped him."

"You slapped him?" He smiled big. Emma nodded and laughed. Her phone beeped.

"I'm sorry, just one second." She pulled it out of her bag and saw it was a text from Lily about soccer. Soccer was in an hour and Emma was carpooling with Lily. She had to go, but she didn't want to. She wanted to curl up next to him and stay there forever. She said, "I have to go to soccer, tournament is this weekend. But I'm glad we had this chat. And I'm glad I know you're okay." She smiled, getting up from the bed. Killian sat up at the end of the bed and watched her go towards the door.

"Thank you, Emma."

She reached for the doorknob, "You know what?"

"What?"

She turned around and dropped her bag. She ran towards him and their lips collided to create a short, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

"I love you too, Emma Swan."


	12. What About You?

**Author's Note:** Things are definitely starting to get better. Any ideas for future chapters? Leave me a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I need to get a job as one of the writers.

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** What About You?

It's been two weeks since Emma had visited Killian. He had been staying at home and Emma had been calling him, keeping him informed with everything. They decided to keep their relationship on the downlow right now. They weren't ready to go out in public, yet.

* * *

Emma stepped out of her car and headed for the door. She unlocked it and stepped in calling to him, "Killian? I'm here after a long, boring day of school!" She kicked the door shut with her foot and strutted in. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She had on black high heeled boots and he hair was straightened.

"What's the occasion?" He strolled down the steps, smiling that big, cute smile. He opened his arms and Emma ran toward him, crashing their bodies together. She hugged him tightly and he laughed.

"Why are you dressed up Miss Swan?" He said, holding her hands.

"I came here and decided to make you dinner. I wanted to make it a special night for you, especially after all those interviews you've been telling me about!" She smiled big and blushed. He laughed and said, "Oh, how about your famous?"

"I'm going to make my famous homemade lasagna."

"Mmm… I love lasagna, and you." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her sweetly.

"Now, I hope you have all the ingredients I need."

"If not, we will have to order out."

"No. No, I will figure something out." She looked in the fridge and pulled out a half full carton fo milk and a slice of cheese. She giggled and placed it on the counter. She then moved to the cabinets and pulle dout a half finished bag of tortilla chips.

"This is all you have, Killian?" She laughed.

"I haven't had enough time or money to go shopping, lately." He looked down at his feet like an embarrassed five year old.

"Well, that's because you don't have a job, mister." She leaned on the counter and stared at him.

"No one has accepted me and the only other place I can apply for is-"

"Is the school."

"Emma, I-"

"Killian, you need a job, and if it means us, slowing down, it needs to happen."

"Emma, I don't want to hurt you, or hurt us."

"You won't. You need to go to Mr. Kahl and ask for your job back. You need to tell him you made a mistake and that nothing would ever happen like that again. And you need to tell him that if he doesn't take you back, he will be missing out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. I understand. Thank you for being this strong." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, where they rested their foreheads on each others.

* * *

 _Hours later…_

Killian walked through the door and hung his jacket up. He strolled towards the kitchen counter and leaned against it.

"Did you find the ingredients you needed?" He said, after kissing her cheek.

"No, I guess we'll just have to order pizza or something." Emma stood from her chair and reached for the phone. She started to dial the phone before Killian snatched it from her.

"Nope, I think we should go out. Somewhere romantic." Killian smiled.

"Killian, you don't have to-"

"Emma-" He placed his hand on hers, "I got the job."

Emma screamed and ran into his arms. She hugged him tightly and looked into his eyes. She thought to herself, 'I have to be happy for him, but what will happen to us?' She kept smiling at him and thinking, 'what did I just do? Did I ruin our future? I guess we will have to find out tomorrow morning'. He hugged her back and kissed her before grabbing ehr jacket to head to the restaurant.

* * *

 _The next day in school…_

"Lily… yes, we are back together, yes we need to keep it a secret, yes Mr. Kahl is going to watch us like a hawk."

"Emma! This is a big risk, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I think we can get through it. If we love each other enough, we will get through it."

"Okay, because I heard Mr. Kahl is supervising our class today."

"Great. More pressure."

"You'll be okay, Em." Lily smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

The bell rang. The two made their way to history class and sat in their seats. Mr Jones welcomed the students into class and saw Emma and Lily walked in. He smiled brightly, to both the girls, trying not to show favoritism. He turned his head slightly to tell them Mr. Kahl was going to be seated behind them. Emma noticed his sign and told Lily.

"Okay, class, glad to be back. How was your few days with Mrs. Marx?" He rubbed his hands together and waited for their responses.

"Eh."

"Boring!"

"Not better than you!"

"Glad to hear you're happy I'm back. Now today, we will be overviewing Imperialism." He turned to the board and wrote down the key points of the lesson. Every students wrote down everything they needed to, they asked questions when they were confused, they even volunteered to answer questions. This wasn't like any ordinary day, this was like a fantasy, where no one cared about anything. The students knew Mr. Kahl was in there though, judging Killian's every move, so they tried their best to protect his job.

The bell rang as Killian said, "Have a great weekend everyone!" He gave Emma a look for her to wait for him after school. She left the room and headed to her locker. Mr. Kahl waited for every student to file out, and then approached Killian.

"You did well Killian."

"Thanks, Paul."

"Keep it up, I'm watching you." He said pointing to his eyes, as he walked out. Killian danced with happiness and grabbed his jacket, laptop and paper, and headed to meet Emma in the back of the coffee shop.

* * *

Killian walked into the room and locked the door behind him. He slowly walked towards Emma who was burying herself in the bookshelves, and didn't notice his presence. He hugged her from behind and she giggled.

"So how was it Mr. Jones?"

"Paul said it went well!"

"Paul has approved of you? I'm so happy for you! But-"

"But, I know it will be hard for us."

She spun around and she was now leaning on the bookshelf and he was leaning over her.

""Yes, but we can get through it, I have faith." Emma smiled.

"I believe we can. It will be hard, but we can do it."

"How do you know?."

She kissed him.

"I know, because you are worth it."

" _We_ are worth it, Killian." She rested her forehead on his and smiled. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a short, but sweet kiss.


	13. Worth It

**Author's Note:** Good chapter for my CS lovers… :) Leave me a review!

 **Disclaimer:** Still hoping!

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** Worth It

"Pass right not left, Emma." her coach said. Practice was almost over, thankfully. Emma wanted to go home; it was Friday. She didn't want to be at practice for the whole night.

"Practice has ended. See you Tuesday ladies." the coach said as she picked up her things and started to walk away. The team members left one by one. Lily and Emma were the two left.

"Em, isn't that Mr. Jones?" Lily said, squinting. She was pointing to a man who was shooting on the opposite side of the field. He was making every shot, and he was clearly well-built. Emma squinted her eyes and took a step closer. She nodded her head as her mouth dropped and said, "Yep." Lily laughed and rubbed her on the back before she headed for her car and left the soccer fields. Emma had been standing in the same spot, staring, for the past ten minutes, and the figure still did not notice her presence. She dropped her bag and started to walk towards the man, which turned into a slow jog and then into a run.

The clouds above her turned to a light gray; It was supposed to rain, but Emma didn't care. She continued to make her way over to the man before she came to a sudden stop about ten feet from him. She could hear the man grunt as he kicked the ball from the middle of the field and make it into the goal. She cautiously walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around.

"Emma, hello."

"Killian, I didn't know you played soccer, or any sports for that matter."

"Do I not look athletic?"

"No, believe me you look athletic," she said tapping his biceps and giggling.

"Defend your goal Swan." He said as he backed up preparing to shoot against her. She got into her ready stance and gave him and okay signal. He ran toward her with the ball and than kicked the ball to the side of her, not following after it. Instead, he tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"This isn't football honey." Emma said, struggling to get up. He laughed loosening his grip and she managed to escape. She ran towards the ball and kicked it, making a goal and proving Killian she was better than him. He got up and brushed off his pants.

"You deserve punishment for that, Emma."

"You'll have to catch me first." She gave a slight smirk and then began to run. She ran past the small patch of trees that connects the two soccer fields and ran fast. She occasionally looked back to make sure he wasn't right behind her. He was far behind though, figures much. He wasn't as good as Emma, he wasn't as fast as her, he wasn't-

"I'm coming for you!" He yelled as he increased in speed. He was getting closer fast, and soon Emma was going to be captured by him. He ran and put his full speed in. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. He picked her up and than placed her in front of him, holding her tight. He gave her a smirk. Thunder roared, loosening Killian's grip, and allowing Emma to run free. She ran towards a big tree and hid behind it. Emma stuck her head out and looked to see how close Killian was.

"No sign of him." She said under her breath. She turned her head back and immediately froze.

There he was, standing in front of her. "I think I've caught you Miss Swan." She giggled and stepped towards him, making him take a step away from her.

"I didn't know you could run Killian. Or play sports."

"It's a hidden talent."

"How come you never practiced soccer here before?"

"It would have cost me my job, but now I'm not afraid anymore."

She blushed and looked around herself. She was ready to bolt, and he probably wasn't ready to grab her so she created a plan in her head. She would fake to run right but really run left, and then run straight into the concession stand and lock the doors, that way he couldn't get to her, and she would win.

"You aren't going anywhere." He stepped towards her once, twice, and then three times, making her lean against the tree. He put his hands up against the tree aside each of her shoulders and smirked. Water started to fall from the sky. The leaves of the tree were stopping some rain but the two were still getting wet. Emma looked up to the grey sky and smiled with bliss. She loved the rain, everything about it excited her. She then looked back into his eyes and pulled him into a short kiss. He was distracted by what just happened so he didn't get the chance to grab her before she ran once again.

Emma ran to the middle of the field. She was soaking wet from the rain and the ground was slippery. She slipped on the grass and fell face-first onto the ground. Killian saw this and his heart dropped. Was she hurt? He ran towards her and scanned her body for injuries.

"Emma?" He said in panic. He bent down and turned her body over.

"I'm fine. I just wanted you close." She said, with a sweet smile. Killian put his hand on her cheek and brushed away the pieces of hair. He smiled and helped her up, pulling her into a kiss. They were soaking wet, in the middle of the soccer fields, on a friday night, and they didn't care. It was worth it.


	14. It's a Small World

**Author's Note:** So, I now have the help of a friend with writing this. This is our first chapter we wrote together. Thanks Sophia! Leave us a review guys!

 **Disclaimer:** Me and Sophia are the new Adam and Eddy. (But we are good…)

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** It's a Small World

Emma stuck her head out of the curtain.

"Ready?" She said with a big smile. He nodded and she pulled the curtains away, revealing the blue dress she had on. It was a sort of summer dress that had some sort of ocean vibe to it. It was almost summer and Emma was already preparing for her new wardrobe that Killian promised to buy her.

"Beautiful." He smiled and told her to change. As he waited, he browsed in his section, looking for a new tie. Teachers are always needing new ties. Emma strutted out very happily, and handed Killian the dress to add to the other 6 things he was holding. He laughed as they walked to the register.

The employee rung up the seven items and said, "That will be $246.89." Emma's eyes widened and she watched as Killian acted like it was no problem. Of course it wasn't a problem, he was in a good economic situation. He payed and grabbed the bag of clothing, handing it to Emma. They walked out of the shop and grabbed each other's hands. As they strolled down the sidewalk, they created pleasant conversation and talked about school, summer, their relationship. It was a perfect time until Killian came to an abrupt stop.

Killian smiled at Emma, "Why don't we have lunch here?"

"Sure, it looks nice!"

They walked in the door, hand in hand, and were greeted by a waitress.

"I'll have you two seated by the window," she says and grins. After a while, they were served a delicious smelling meal.

"Mmmmm, this smells so good!"

"I'm glad you like it," Killian laughed.

"So how did you decide jo-"

Killian's eyes widened and he shot up from his chair, his mouth gaping.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, turning around to look. There she is, Killian thought still gaping, still beautiful as ever. A woman gracefully walked past the window, her hand resting on her Micheal Kors bag. Her wavy, raven black hair blew in the wind behind her. She was wear skinny, dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and a black cardigan.

"Killian! Who is that?"

He walked towards the door and then ran out of the cafe. Emma sighed and followed. Killian ran towards the woman and grabbed her arms, pulling her into a hug. The woman kissed his cheek and they were engaged in a conversation. Emma stood by the door of the cafe and listened.

"Milah! How have you been? You look fantastic!" Killian said, scanning the woman's body. Emma crossed her arms.

"I've been good, what about yourself? Have you been busy lately?" The woman twisted slightly back and forth. She was clearly into Killian. Emma strutted over to the two.

"Hi, I'm Emma, and you are?" She reached out her hand to shake the other woman's.

"I'm Milah. I'm Killian's, um…"

"Ex… she is my ex. From a long time ago." Killian laughed nervously. Emma threw on a fake smile and shook Milah's hand.

"Oh, the ex. The one you never talk about!" Emma smiled, hitting Killian playfully. Milah laughed awkwardly and said, "Well, I must get going. Here, Killian. If you ever need anything, call me." She winked and gave him a piece of paper. He shoved it in his pocket and stepped aside, allowing her to walk past. Emma turned and rolled her eyes. This better not become a problem, she thought.

Killian then walked back into the cafe and sat back in their booth, waiting for Emma. He began to eat as she sat down and stared at him.

"What the hell was that, Killian?"

"What? She is my ex Emma, nothing to worry about."

"So, you threw the paper with her number away, right?"

He laughed and continued to eat. Emma continued to stare him down.

* * *

Later that day...

Emma walked into his living room and sat beside him on the couch. He was on his phone texting away; He said it was a co worker but Emma didn't believe him. You didn't text coworkers so much or reply so fast or do anything Killian was doing. Emma scooted over closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. He quickly but calmly put the phone in his pocket and turned to her.

"Hey." He said

"Hi."

"I have to get in the shower, you're welcome to stay here and do whatever or you can go home."

She nodded as he kissed her forehead. He stood up and walked towards his room.

He had been in the shower for a good five minutes, and that's when Emma decided to get up and go into his room. She saw his phone buzzing on the night stand. She stared at it, she didn't want to betray Killian's privacy, but she had to figure out what he was doing. She slowly crept over and picked up the phone. She hesitated though, holding in her hand and staring at it. She swiped the screen and typed his pass code in. The screen unlocked and opened right to messages.

Emma scrolled through the messages and read some of them.

"I missed you."

"Let's get together."

"Here is my address."

There was no contact name connected to the number, but Emma had an obvious guess of who it was. The shower stopped as Emma threw the phone back onto the nightstand and laid on the bed, quickly turning on the TV.

Killian walked into the room and smiled at Emma who acted as if she had been there watching TV the whole time. She gave him a fake smile back and continued to watch the TV.

* * *

For the next few days, Emma had felt a little distant from Killian. She hadn't felt the strong connection they've always had. On Tuesday, Emma was driving over to Killian's when she saw him pulling out of his driveway. She decided to follow him.


	15. I See You Clearly Now

**Author's Note:** Uh oh, what's gonna happen? I know how you can find out! By reading this chapter! Have fun and leave a review!

 **Disclaimer:** Noooooooo

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** I See You Clearly Now

For the next two weeks, Emma had seen Killian go to the same building every Wednesday and Friday. He looked handsome every time he went there. He hadn't called Emma at all within the two weeks they spent apart, and Emma was now getting scared. School had finally ended, and it was summer. Emma was nineteen and she was free. She had passed through her full 12 years of school and it was time to have fun. But where was Killian? What was he doing?

* * *

It was Friday of the third week without Killian and Emma was now determined to figure out what was going on. She followed Killian that day, and he looked even more handsome than usual. He got out of the car and she ran to hide behind the bushes next to his car. She listened as he spoke on the phone.

He said, "Yes I understand. Yep. I'll do it tonight. She won't see what is coming." He laughed and hung up the phone, starting to walk towards the door of the grey building. Emma accidently stepped on twig, snapping it in half, causing Killian to flick his head towards the bush she was hiding in. He didn't see anything but bush.

"Thank you for my camouflage shirt." Emma whispered under her breath. He turned back and continued to walk until he was no where to be seen. Emma cautiously stepped out of the bush.

"Stupid bugs, and twigs, and dirt, and oh my god, my shoes!" She brushed off her body and bent down to polish her shoes with her sweater, being careful not to fall. She heard laughing from inside the building. It wasn't Killian's laugh either, it was a woman's. Emma rolled her eyes as she began to walk slowly towards the door. The laughing grew louder as she then heard Killian's laugh, molding together with the woman's. The laughing then stopped and it remained silent. Emma made her way up the steps, stepping softly on each. She poked her head in front of the first window and saw no one. She then heard more laughing. Emma's head flipped towards the sound as she followed it to the last window of the right side of the building. She looked through the window sneakily and saw two figures, Killian's and some woman, sitting at a desk, talking to each other. The woman looked distinctly familiar.

"Milah! That damn ex!" Emma said under breath. Of course it was Milah, not some coworker. It wasn't a family member, or an old friend, it was Killian's ex girlfriend. They were in the same room together, and they were laughing the whole time, and they had been secretly meeting up every Wednesday and Friday. What the heck? Emma stormed off of the porch and towards Killian's car. She leaned against it looking up into the sky as she sighed.

"Come on, Emma. Grow some guts. Go see what's happening." One part of her mind told her. The other said, "Don't worry about it, you can trust him, you'll be fine." She didn't know what to do so she slammed her body onto the ground and started to think. She had to trust him right? That was the right thing to do. But she couldn't. She couldn't bear to hear any of those annoying little laughs from Milah any longer. She couldn't bear to be in the same area as them. She couldn't bear the idea that Killian could be cheating on her.

She stood up and stormed towards the door before coming to a stop. She took a deep breath before placing her palm onto the door. She then turned it into a fist and was about to start knocking. The door flung open and she saw Killian hugging Milah. His back was to Emma and Milah's eyes were shut so neither of them saw Emma. Emma stood in shock, her mouth wide open, and she watched as the two finally separated. Milah's face turned pure white and her mouth dropped, causing Killian to spin around and making his mouth drop as well.

"Killian!" Milah yelled.

"Milah?" Emma questioned.

"Emma!" Killian said, putting his arm out. He continued, "This isn't what it looks like." He held his phone in one hand and his other hand was in his pocket.

"Really? It isn't?" Emma grabbed his phone as he said, "No!" Both him and Milah reached for it before Emma pulled it from their reach. She unlocked his phone and scrolled through the messages.

"'I missed you.' 'Let's meet later.' 'I can't wait for this!'" Emma read through the messages and crossed her arms, staring angrily at Killian.

"Emma, this isn't what you think it is." Milah said, stepping towards her and grabbing the phone.

"Yeah, Emma please, let me explain." Killian said.

"I'm listening, but not for long." Emma said, rolling her eyes. Killian sighed and reached into his pocket.

"I've been here every Wednesday and Friday for the past three or four weeks."

"I know that."

"What? You do?" He said, as Emma nodded.

He continued, "I was planning something with Milah. You see," he backed up to Milah and placed his hand on her arm, "Milah is an event planner. She, um, is a big part in what I'm planning."

"And what's your event? Leaving me for her? Is that what you were planning?" Emma said, stepping back.

"What? No! Emma, you don't seem to get it!"

"What don't I get Killian?"

"I, I- I can't tell you!"

"Killian! You have to! You're risking everything here. Everything is on the line!" Milah shouted.

"She's right for once." Emma said, as Milah rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Emma, I was going to, um-" Killian said.

"Go ahead." Milah smiled.

"Killian, if you want to tell me you're breaking up with me, just do-" Emma said, before getting cut off by him.

"I was going to propose to you." He looked down, sad, and Emma's mouth dropped.

"You were what?" Emma said, taking a step towards him, reaching for his hand. He pulled out a little purple box and placed it in her hand.

"I was going to ask you to marry me." Killian looked up to her as a single tear fell down his cheek.


	16. Yours Truly

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter! xoxox

 **Disclaimer:** Not yet, but soon!

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** Yours Truly

She stood in shock. She didn't know what to do. She stood there frozen, staring at the little box he had just placed in her hand. What did she just do? Killian was going to propose and she thought he was cheating on her. Killian stood in front of her, still upset because of what she did, but a little understanding. He looked like a helpless child. She gave him an apologetic look before a tear ran down her cheek. Milah decided to leave the two alone.

Emma stared down at the little purple box in her hand. She rolled it her hand and played with the latch. She looked up at Killian who seemed broken. A tear strolled down her cheek. What had she done? Why would she do this? How could she accuse Killian of such a thing? She placed the box in his hand and curled his fingers around. More tears started to fall down her cheek and she said, "I'm sorry, I need a minute."

Emma turned quickly and started crying even more. She walked down the pathway and towards the woody area. She needed to be alone. She wasn't crying because he proposed and she didn't have an answer; She was upset because she ruined it all. Everything he had planned was killed by her stupid suspicion that he was cheating on her.

* * *

She had been out there for over twenty minutes and Killian was starting to get anxious. Where was she? He definitely blew the whole thing. What was he thinking? He should have been more careful. He started to walk down the path, looking for her. He heard soft crying down by the lake. Killian slowly walked down the sand path and saw Emma sitting at the edge of the lake. She looked so upset, as she cried and looked out to the water.

"Water calms me." He can remember telling her that. Maybe she knew he would follow her, and that's why she chose to go towards the water. She knew he would go to the water. He cautiously walked towards her and sat down next to her.

After a while, Emma decided to place her head on his shoulder. She didn't know what to do, or say, for that matter. Everything was a mess.

"I'm sorry, you know, for making you think what you were thinking." Killian said, as he continued to stare at the water.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing." Emma said, looking up to him. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Emma, I wish this didn't happen. I wanted to surprise you, and if I had known you were thinking-" He said.

"Killian, please, I don't-"

"Emma," He stood up and reached into his pocket."You are the most beautiful, smart, talented, amazing woman I've ever known. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today. I wouldn't have any idea what love is. I would never had figured out that love has an important role in my life. In the past, I would never have been able to get through anything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to say this."

She had a confused, but loving look on her face.

"I love you Emma, more than anything in this world. I don't know any other way to express how much I love you, except for," He pulled out the purple box, "this." He opened it and got down on one knee, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Engraved on it was 'EK' for Emma and Killian..

"Will you do me the honor of making my life forever happy by becoming my wife? I want my future to be beautiful, and it can't be without you in it."

Before Emma could answer, it started to rain, hard. Buckets of water was falling from the sky. Emma giggled and stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her. They started to run for cover, but it was no use. There were no trees or buildings near them, the grey building was at least a mile away. Emma let go of his hand and started to run herself.

"Anything but my shoes!" She screamed. He laughed as he ran behind her, following her to the building. They eventually made it back, but they were completely soaked. There was no use in trying to make it to the building. Emma stopped abruptly and waited for Killian. He bumped into her and grabbed her waist, she turned to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Yes, yes I will marry you, Killian." She then pulled him into a passionate kiss, sealing the deal.

They were going to get married, and they were going to be each other's "Yours Truly".


	17. The Wedding

**Author's Note: 10K VIEWS ILY** Extra long next chapter for you guys! It's another chapter with Sophia! BTW I know it might not mean much to you, but can you guys please leave a favorite or a review, it would make my day! I want everyone to read this story :)

 **Disclaimer:** Um, still no :(

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** The Wedding

It was white, of course, with a strapless sweetheart-neckline corset top that laced up at the back, and the skirt was made of tiers and tiers and tiers of lace. It would have a small train, so there would be a little pool of lace around her feet. She had pearls around her neck and in her ears.

"Emma! I can't believe you're getting married!" Lily screamed.

"Lily, I have to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Lily turned to Emma and nodded, almost crying.

"Your parents aren't coming?"

"I invited them, but they haven't answered. I guess not." Emma said, turning back to the mirror. Emma was happy for today, but she was also very nervous. This was a big step, and she was taking it, with Killian.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Lily asked.

"I'm not expecting anyone..." Emma replied, her brow furrowed

She gracefully walked to the door, her wedding dress draping behind her. She clicked the door open.

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous!" A woman with a short, black bob said.

She had a pink rose tucked in her hair, and a tight, light pink dress that went to her knees. Covering her slim figure, was a white cardigan.

"I'm sorry but, who might you be?" Emma asked, confused.

"Oh! I'm so forgetful darling, I'm Killian's mother dear, and this is his father, Adam. You can call me Erin," she exclaimed, a huge grin on her face.

Emma simply put on a big smile, and invited them in.

"I'm Emma, and this is my maid of Honor and best friend, Lily," Emma softly spoke.

After a while of hugs and chit chat about Killian as a child, Adam and Erin left to go see Killian.

"Well, the mother is quite giddy, but I didn't hear anything from the father.. Maybe he's tone deaf?" Lily teased.

"Quit it, they're very nice, and Killian's parents I might add, so just be nice, Ok Miss Dragon Queen?"

Emma always calls Lily "Dragon Queen" when Lily teases her. It started when they were little kids.

Lily snorted and squeezed Emma tight,

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered in Emma's ear.

* * *

Killian stood in his room, fixing his tie, as his father walked in.

"I'm very proud of you. Oh, I better get going, the girl's parents are coming!" He laughed as he ran out of the room.

A short, slim woman with piercing blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair walked in, she must have been in her early forties, late thirties. She was hand in hand with a tall, brawny man who had brown hair that was combed to the side and bright green eyes. The woman smiled but the man looked unamused.

"So, you're the man marrying my daughter?" The man said.

"So you're Emma's parents? She didn't tell me you guys were coming."

"She doesn't know we are here, yet." Her mother said. The man let go of the woman and started to inspect Killian.

He whispered to his wife, loud enough that Killian could hear him, "I don't like him."

Killian was trying hard to impress them, but he couldn't keep his "teacher" side inside for much longer.

"I'm sorry, but what is it that don't like about me, sir?"

"Everything." He responded.

"Everything?" Killian questioned.

"Yep. I'm going to tell Emma that the wedding is off." He turned away and started to walk towards Emma's room. Killian began to go after him but the woman stopped him by saying, "He never was one to give our little girl away. You don't seem like a bad man, but are you sure you're making a good decision?"

"Yes, I am very sure. I love her."

"Love is a very strong word, son. If you give your love up to her, you have to love everything that comes with her; Her family and our problems, her future, her crazy friend Lilith, her struggles to find a college-"

"She didn't get into MAMU?"

"No, I thought she told you-"

"No, no she didn't."

"Well, by now, I'm sure my husband told Emma to cancel it, so let's see if you're really worth marrying. Are you going to go to her or not?"

The two stood in silence for a while until Emma's mother walked out. Killian was broken in two, what was he going to do?

* * *

Emma clipped a red flower pin to keep her veil tucked into her beautiful, blonde bun.

Suddenly, the door slowly swung open, and two older aged people, a woman and man. Emma recognized them immediately.

"What are you two doing here?! You didn't tell me you were coming.."

Emma's father just stared at Emma. He hesitated, but then began to speak, "Emma, we just met your groom, and if I'm going to be honest, I-"

Emma cut him off. She knew what was coming. "No! I don't want you to be honest, in fact I don't care what you think! I love him and that's all that matters to me, and if you try to get in that way of that you'll fail." She shouted.

"I just don't like him, Emma, he's too old for you, you fell in love with him because he was your teacher, and that's absurd!"

"Just no Father, you two were never there for me, so I don't need you now. This is my day, and I don't care how we met, how old he is and I am. I just care that he loves me and I love him! He supports me in a way you guys never did, I don't need you..."

"Emma-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Just get out of here, I never want to see your faces again!"

Her father looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. "I'm disappointed in you Emma. I really am. But I can promise you, this wedding will not happen." He slowly walked away and opened the door. "The wedding is off." SLAM. The door shook the room.

'UGH! Why do my parents do this to me?' Emma thought, slamming her fist on the door. Her anger slowly turned to sadness, and that sadness turned to pain. She was broken, and on her wedding day.

There was a half hour until the wedding was supposed to start. Emma not Killian had seen either of their parents since both of their little "arguments". Emma was no getting nervous. She knew her at her would go to extreme heights to ruin the things she loved.

She remembered in 6th grade when she was supposed to win an award for her writing. She was up against Regina Mills, one of her old best friends, but Regina won, and Emma was happy for her. On the other hand, her father wasn't. He marched up to the principle and demanded that Emma would get an award in front of the whole school. She got the award after many threats, but what he did was unacceptable.

Shaking her head, she got out of her memories and soon heard someone knocking on her door. She opened it; It was Owen.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Jones?" He said, extending his hand to help her walk to the church area. She nodded gracefully and put on a smile, but inside she knew something was going to happen, but she didn't know when or how. She followed Owen to the doors where she greeted her flower girl and her bridesmaid, and her maid of honor. The music began to play as the doors opened. She watched as each of the couples walked down the aisle. She was getting anxious.

The flower girl had finally stepped into the the church and it was now Emma's turn. She stood up and walked to the door. She grasped the flowers with both of her hands and put on a big smile. The music for the bride began to play as everyone stood up and turned to her. Lily grabbed her arm and the two started to walk down the aisle.

Emma blushed as she walked, exchanging looks with Killian, who was very excited for this. Emma was too, but she was also afraid. Her parents were nowhere to be seen, and that was never a good thing. Lily assisted Emma in stepping up on the platform where Killian was waiting, and then sat down.

"Please be seated." The priest said.

The audience sat down and Emma and Killian grabbed each other's hands. The priest went on with the usual weddings sayings, as the two lovebirds smiled and giggled at each other.

"Killian Jones, do you take Emma Swan as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to protect her, love her, and care for her?"

He squeezed Emma's hands, "I do."

"And Emma Swan, do you take Killian Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him, cherish him, and protect him?"

She smiled at Killian who was brightly smiling back at her. Before she could say a word, the doors flung open and all the heads turned towards it.


	18. What The Audience Won't See

**Author's Note:** Another very long chapter with Sophia! PLEASE again, leave some favorites or reviews! Hope you all like it!

 **Disclaimer:** We have applied for Adam and Eddy's jobs.

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** What The Audience Won't See

*Killian's POV*

"I OBJECT!" Emma's father shouted.

Gasps echoed throughout the pews. Guest's eyes blared open, and their mouths, gaping.

"Pardon me sir?! This is a wedding going on!" The priest stated.

"I object your Honor, to this whole thing!" The man shouted.

More gasps shot through the audience. Emma began to cry and get angry.

"Shh love, it's ok, he can't ruin this, not today." Killian comforted.

"Yes he can, he's done something of this sort before." Emma sobbed.

Killian glared at "Emma's father" and started to talk, "You must think you are Mr. High and mighty to ruin, very well one of the best days, your daughter's wedding! Well I won't have it! Not today! You may leave!"

Killian was furious at this man, causing pain to the love of his life. He turned around, to see a beautiful, amazing, white vision, sulking on the floor, her veil draping over her head.

His angry expression softened. He turned around. "Leave." He said, "Just Leave."

The crowd was silent. Emma's father stood in the middle of the aisle and started to walk towards the two on the platform. He started to go towards Killian but then bent down in front of Emma. He put his finger under her chin.

"I need you to know that I'm doing this for you." Her father said, as he stood up. Emma, with tears running down her cheeks, rose and grabbed her father's arm.

"I don't care who you are, blood or not. You will not ruin my wedding." Emma said, tightening her grip on his arm. He felt this and grabbed her wrist even tighter, pulling it off over his arm. Killian reached for Emma but her father gave him a scary look. Emma winced in pain, "That hurts."

"Emma, I did this all for you. You are ruining your life. You are getting married to young. This, him, will screw up your entire life!"

"Mr. Swan, I advise you to let go of my fiancée." Killian said, as Emma's head flicked towards him.

"Emma, look at me," her father said, "It is a big mistake."

"One, let go of my wrist. Two, get out of here. I love him and he loves me and I could not imagine a better way to start my life," she looked towards Killian, "Than to marry the love of my life."

She walked over to Killian and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her father stood in shock that his daughter stood up to him.

"I do. I love him." Emma said looking at the priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Emma pulled Killian into a long, passionate kiss. The crowd applauded as her father screamed in horror.

"There will be consequences!" He screamed as he stormed out.

Emma and Killian ignored him, as they continued their kiss.

* * *

After a week or so, it was time for their honeymoon. Killian had picked a beautiful city in Italy for them to spend a week there. Emma had told her parents that she would be gone for a while, not that she wanted to talk to them. She felt the need to tell them where she was going though.

They finally arrived at their hotel in Italy, and walked up to their suite. It had a beautiful view where you could see the whole city: it's tall buildings, it's artistic features, everything. Emma loved traveling too, and this was one of the spots she had always wanted to go to.

"It's lovely." She said, slowly walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just like you." He said before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She giggled before grabbing her suitcase and walking into the bedroom to unpack. Killian heard a knock at the door. He strolled over to it and swung it open. A tall man handed him an envelope. He stared down at it for a brief second before flipping his head back up, the man was nowhere to be seen. He turned the envelope over and realized it said "Emma Jones".

He called to her and handed her the envelope. She opened it and pulled out the letter that read:

 _Emma,_

 _Please join us out to a lady's night as a celebration on you getting married!_

 _Remember, no men!_

 _The Women's Society_

"It seems I have plans tonight, Mr. Jones."

"Well, that's quite alright, Mrs. Jones, as long as you come home at a reasonable time to, um-" He gave her a smirk before grabbing her waist.

"No problem, I'll be home respectively early." She smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek and walking back into the bedroom to finish unpacking.

* * *

"What to wear, what to wear?" she couldn't decide between the red dress or the black one. She wanted to look good, so she had picked those two dresses because they show off every good thing about her.

She nodded as she pulled the red one out and got dressed. She applied nice makeup and dark red lipstick, along with black high heels. She finished her hair by curling the ends of it. Soon after she was ready, she grabbed her purse and her phone, along with the invitation, and made her way to Killian.

"I promise I won't be long." Emma said putting her one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"I promise that I'll be waiting." Killian said before pulling her into a kiss. She began to walk to the door before stopping and saying, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as the door shut behind her.

* * *

She stood in the corner of the Lobby and waited for Cassie, the head of the Women's Society. She was late, it had been fifteen minutes. She turned her head and combed her hair behind her ear. She saw someone who looked like Cassie and ran to them. To her surprise, it seemed to be no one other than her father.

He grabbed her one arm and covered her mouth with his hand, pulling her into his room. With one swift movement, her father threw her towards the middle of the room and locked the door behind them. She fell to the ground and looked up to him, letting out a gasp.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" She said, breathing heavily.

"Why, I told you there would be consequences. You are just part of them." He said as he grabbed her arm once more and placing her on the couch opposite of the chair he sat in.

"Emma, you need a reality check. You have not been yourself since you started this past school year, and I have come to realize that the reason is him."

"Killian isn't a bad-"

"No. You don't get to speak," he said before continuing what he was saying before, "You have made a big mistake in accepting this man into your life. You should have reported him the first time he kissed you at homecoming, and you didn't."

"How did you know that we kissed at homecoming?"

"I have ears and eyes everywhere sweetie."

"Well, he didn't kiss me, I kissed him."

"All the more wrong! You were a brilliant girl. Look what happens to you. You are married to a man ten years older than you for crying out loud! You have made such a mess of your life, I'm not surprised that no college wants you."

"How could you say that? To your daughter, no less?"

"Oh, we are back to family basis?"

He stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up close to him and said, "My dear, this is only the beginning." He threw her purse on to the couch and pulled her into his bedroom. He swung open to closet and put her inside, quickly locking the door and shutting the lights off. From there, all he heard were the soft cries of a little girl.

* * *

*Killian's POV*

 _Killian, Emma is in deep danger. Get here fast._

After reading this text, he got another one stating a room number. He quickly grabbed his jacket, throwing it on and making his way to the elevator.

He didn't have this whole "Emma in trouble" thing in his agenda. She was supposed to go out, and come back to a nicely planned evening. One that consisted of a candle lit dinner, some sweet conversation and hopefully a damn good night, but this was the exact opposite. Emma wasn't coming home at the respectively early time she promised, because she was in danger.

Killian's anticipation to find her grew even more as he ran out of the elevator, finding room 102. He furiously knocked on it until it's just opened slightly. No one had opened it, it was almost magically opening. Killian cautiously walked inside and saw Emma's father sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine. He gave Killian a cynical smile and invited him in to sit.

Killian walked over to him and immediately asked, "Where the hell is my wife?"

"Patience, young man. Patience is key."

"I don't have time for you shenanigans!"

"Please, sit."

"I'm not sitting until you tell me where my bloody wife is!"

Killian's voice raised to a yell and the room shuddered to the sound of it. Emma's father raised his eyebrows and said, "So the mans got an anger issue?"

"Screw it, I'll find her myself!"

Killian began to search the room, he looked in every crook of it. He suddenly heard a faint call of his name. It was Emma. He could recognize her voice anywhere. He ran towards the closet and tried I open it. The door was locked, it was no use. He banged on it with his fist before running back to her father.

"Unlock the bloody closet."

"No, no, no. It won't be that easy. I have to give you a choice." He put his finger to his chin and began to think, "Ah, I've got it. You can leave Emma and her life, and I will unlock the closet..." He stood up and walked towards Killian. "Or, you can stay with her, love her and care for her like you swore to do, but will have to do it through a door, since I won't unlock it. Your choice." He gave another cynical smile before taunting Killian by holding the key in front of his face.

"I'll leave her, but only if I get to say goodbye first."

"Well, what an honorable guy."

Emma's father strolled to the closet and stuck the key into the hole, slowly turning it and swinging the door open to reveal a weak and tired Emma. She stood and ran to Killian, tears flooding her face. Her legs felt weak as she fell into his arms, crying in his shoulder.

"Emma!" Killian said as he kissed her forehead, rubbing her body trying to be sure she wasn't hurt at all.

"Hate to break up this moment, but Killian, we had a deal?"

Emma stopped in her tracks before staring up to Killian with a broken face.

"You made a deal with him?" She said.

"Yeah, I had to get you out of there," he said, "Now go."

He lifted her up to support her own weight and pushed her towards the door. Again, tears were flooding her cheeks but she had stirred up enough courage to leave the two men and go to her own room.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve."

"Are we done here? I have a wife at home." Her father laughed as he stared to walk out of the room.

"Now wait one minute." Killian said before grabbing him and punching him square in the face. Killian laughed as the man fell to the floor, soon running out of the room and to his princess.


	19. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for all your support! This is another chapter with Sophia! Again, know I'm asking again, but please leave a review and/or favorite! It would mean a lot! XOXO

 **Disclaimer:** We got the job! Me and Sophia are the new Adam and Eddy! :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** The Aftermath

As Killian walked into their room, he saw Emma on the couch, still trembling from what had happened. He had to be careful of what he was going to do, anything could trigger another tear in her. He cautiously walked over to her and placed his hand in her thigh. Softly rubbing it, he sat next to he and brushed some hair from her face.

"Emma, I-"

"What was the deal you made with him?"

"Emma, it doesn't matte-"

"No Killian, it does matter. You can't break deals with him. What was the deal?"

"I was given a choice. I either had the choice to save you or not to."

"And what were the consequences of saving me?"

"I, I had to-" His voice broke, Emma sensed that something was wrong.

"I had to leave you," he said, "for good."

Emma's mouth dropped as she stood and ran into the bedroom. She didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Even if Killian didn't want to leave her, she knew her father always got his way.

Killian punched the pillow on the couch and stood up, following after her. He slowly opened the bedroom door and stuck his head in, noticing she was crying.

"Emma, I understand you're upset," He swallowed, "but I would never leave you. I love you too much."

She didn't say a word as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He slowly walked towards the bed and sat next to her.

"I made a promise that I would love you, care for you, and protect you no matter what." He grabbed her hands, "And I intend to keep that promise."

"But, you don't know what he'll do-"

"I don't care what he does. I love you and I will never leave you."

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and pulled her into his embrace. She looked up to him and leaned her forehead against his, staring into his eyes.

"I love you too."

She kissed him once more. She fell back with him on top of her, and well, you know the rest.

* * *

The next morning...

The sun rose. Its light shined through the blinds of the window. The warmth from the fireplace was still in the room, except the room was hotter than it was a good eight hours ago. On the bed, lied two bodies, one covered just in the blanket that was found in the closet, and the other only with boxers on. A giggle.

"Killian! Stop, that tickles!" Emma said, pulling the blanket up to cover where he was tickling her.

"Oh, please. I'm sure you love it." Killian laughed as he moved his hand to her stomach.

"Oh I definitely do." Emma smiled big.

Another giggle.

"Oops, didn't mean to do that." Killian laughed showing his big smile.

"Sure you didn't." Emma giggled.

Killian pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her body, turning her towards him. He put his hand on her cheek ever so softly and rubbed it with his thumb.

"You're precious..." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"And you're adorable." Emma tapped his nose causing him to laugh.

"Am I? Well you're the cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on." Killian smiled.

"I love you, Killian." Emma stopped smiling and stared at him. You could see the love in her eyes.

"I love you more Emma." Killian said, smiling.

And with that, he pulled the blanket over their heads and continued what they were doing a couple hours ago.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Emma and Killian lived the normal lives of any couple in love. Emma's father was nowhere to be seen.

They had lived their lives happily in love with normal jobs. Emma had become a secretary at Regina and Robin Inc. As for Killian, he had been promoted from school to assistant principal. Emma thought he looked rather cute in his suit and briefcase.

CLICK. Killian pushed the door open from a long day at work.

"I'm home!" He shouted.

"Up here, honey!" Emma shouted from the kitchen. She was making a lovely lasagne dinner.

He walked into the newly renovated, modern kitchen, setting his black leather briefcase on the counter.

"Emma?" He shouted. She wasn't in the kitchen.

"Ov-bleh-bleh-here." She said groggily.

He found her in the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

He frowned, "Emma are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've just felt a little nauseous lately, probably the flu coming up from the office."

"You're too sick to be making dinner, let me set the table." Killian offered.

"Ok, fine."

* * *

The next few days were horrible. Emma continued to throw up daily, almost every hour or so, and she remained in bed for the hours she wasn't throwing up. She stayed home from work, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Maybe our food has gone bad?" She questioned to herself. She stood from her bed, tying her hair back into a ponytail. She put on her shoes, grabbed the car keys, and made her way to the food store.

When she had arrived she grabbed a cart and started to shop. She pulled every fruit or vegetable she could find. She wanted to eat as healthy as she could to ensure herself to better health. She grabbed many meats and threw them in her cart. Making her way over to the beauty section, she remembered that she needed shampoo.

She made her way down the aisle and looked for her favorite scent. Once finding it, she threw it in the cart and continued walking down the aisle.

She stopped abruptly.

Her head turned to the stack of boxes that were racked next to her. She grabbed one of them.

"Pregnancy test?" Emma's eyes widened as she dropped the box. 'Is that why I've been throwing up?' She thought to herself. People were staring at her. She slowly bent down, grabbing the box, and put it back on the shelf. Her body wouldn't move though, she wanted to leave the aisle, but she found herself staying where she was and staring at the boxes in front of her.

Without her own command, her hand grabbed one of the boxes and she went to pay.

* * *

Emma walked home, completely in a trance, thinking about what this could mean. She unlocked the apartment door, and took out the box, walking straight to the toilet.

She walked out of the washroom, wondering what she would tell Killian.

'How do I put this? Do I just say straight out that this is happening, NOW, or do I give hints and he guesses on his own?' Emma thought, worry flowing through her mind, 'I shouldn't be upset, this is a whole new life for me and Killian. It's the start of our life together'.

"Love, I'm home!" Killian shouted from the entrance, peeking open the door.

He walked to the kitchen, placing his briefcase on the counter as usual. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, walking to the living room.

He found Emma sitting on the couch with a glass of water looking out the window.

"You alright love?" Killian questioned.

Emma simply nodded, and hummed.

Killian sighed, "Are you going to tell me the truth now?"

Emma gestured for Killian to come sit beside her. She pointed to the coffee table.

He looked around, eventually finding a pregnancy test lying on the surface. It had two lines… which meant…

"Emma, you're pregnant?! This is amazing news! We going to have a child!"

"Yeah, I'm excited too, but it's a little mind-blowing… We have to now take care of another person, and I'm worried we can't be good parents."

"Think of it this way Emma, if we hadn't gone through everything here now, I wouldn't have my happy ending.."

"And what's that?"

"Don't you know Emma? It's you."

She looked up to him and gave him a sweet smile. He was her happy ending, too. And now this child, this child would be part of it as well. She was ecstatic. All she could do was kiss him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you, Killian Jones."

"I love you too, Emma Jones."

She rested her forehead against his and kissed him once more, before pulling away and staring at him, her smile gone.

"What will I tell my parents? They already are pissed off with me since we got married, but now this? This will throw them over the edge. We have to protect the baby." She said, starting to shake her hands. Her nervousness was now becoming much more clear as Killian wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.

"I will protect you and our baby at all costs, Emma. Don't worry about them." He said against her hair.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Emma drifted away into a deep sleep against his chest. He positioned them better on the couch so she was more comfortable before he too fell asleep.

This was going to be tough, yes, but they were ready for the challenge. At least, they thought they were.


	20. Young Girl

****Author's Note:**** Thank you guys so much for your reviews and favorites! Keep reading! XOOX

 **Disclaimer:** This is gonna be a sad one so don't kill me... I promise it will get better!

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** Young Girl

It's been four months since the wedding. Three and a half months since Emma told Killian she was pregnant. Almost four months since the two last saw Emma's father. Emma hadn't told her parents about the baby yet, she was too scared. Sure, Killian had swore to protect her, but she knew her father would do anything to get what he wanted.

Emma woke up and stared at the ceiling. The night before, Killian had fallen asleep holding her close to him, his arms wrapped around her body and his hands landing on her baby bump. She didn't want to move, otherwise he would wake. She yawned quietly as she stretched her arms above her head. His head moved a little bit, but his eyes stayed close.

"Morning, love." Killian said, still with his eyes closed. His hand began to rub her stomach.

"Hello." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek. She scooted up the bed to sit up and yawned once more.

"You're still tired, sleep some more, I'll make breakfast." He said as he smiled at her.

"I can't we have an appointment with Dr. Whale today."

"Oh, right, then I better go shower." Killian said as he stood up and went into the bathroom. Emma stood from the bed and walked over to her nightstand where her phone was. She had 13 missed calls from her father.

"What the hell?" She said to herself. She dialed his number and heard it ring several times before he actually picked up.

Father: I know you're the last person who wants to talk to me but something has happened to your mother.

Emma: What happened to her?

Father: They are saying she had a heart attack. She is okay now, but she wants to see you, in case, you know, anything gets worse.

Emma: I can't, I have this thing today.

Father: Well, what the hell is more important than your mother's health?

Emma: Um, you're right, I'll see you soon, what hospital?

Father: The one in the southern region.

Emma hung up the phone and got dressed. She banged on the bathroom door before barging in and doing her hair.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Killian questioned, wrapping a towel around himself.

"My mother. She's in the hospital." Emma said as she continued to curl her hair.

* * *

Emma opened the car door and ran to the front desk. She waited anxiously for the nurse to give her the information on her mother. Killian ran in behind him, his hair was still wet from the shower. The nurse gave Emma a piece of paper with a room number and floor number. The couple ran to the hallway before getting stopped by a guard.

"Where are you two going?" The guard said.

"To see my mother, she is in room 123, floor 3." Emma said.

"Oh, well, only immediate family please." the guard said with a straight face.

"But, I'm her husb-"

"If you aren't blood to the patient, you cannot go into the hallway."

"Why the bloody hell not? I'm married to her daught-!"

"Sir, you need to go take a seat and calm down, and Miss, you can go ahead." The guard said as he grabbed Killian's arm.

"Killian!" Emma said, trying to decide whether she should go to her mother or to Killian.

"Emma, go, this might be the last time your mother see you."

Emma left Killian, which she was reluctant to do. She slowly walked down the long hallway looking for the elevator. She played with her hands and started to get nervous. She finally made it to the elevator and chose floor 3.

Luckily for her, room 123 was the first on the right. She zipped up her jacket to cover the baby bump growing on her stomach before she quietly knocked on the door. As she walked in, her mother slowly turned her head and formed a small smile on her face.

"Emma, my sweetie." Her mother said weakly.

"Mom! How are you feeling?"

"Not too good, unfortunately…" He mother said as she slowly pulled Emma into a hug.

"Where's father?" She asked quietly.

"Your father… is right here." He said as he emerged from the curtain she was standing in front of. Emma swung around and let out a gasp. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug and saying, "This is a tough time. And I think it will be better if we go through it together."

Emma cautiously fell into his embrace, being careful of her and his actions. She tried not to push against him, for she was still trying to hide the baby.

"So, where's that boy of yours?" Her father asked, after her mother soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"He has a name."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was it? Neal?"

"Killian, father, Killian!"

He laughed as he sat down on the couch in the room. He rubbed the open spot next to him, asking her to sit next to him. He asked her to take her jacket off and stay a while, but she refused.

"What are you hiding? Just take off the jacket, I know myself that it is hot in here."

"I'll be fine."

"Come on Emma, I don't need two people in the hospital!"

"What-" Emma said, quickly stopping herself, she thought he meant the baby, "Oh, right, but I'm comfortable."

He stood up and turned up the heat and said, "Can't let the old woman get cold." He laughed as he sat down next to her.

Emma shuffled in her position. She was uncomfortable, but she had to keep that jacket on. At all costs, come what may, she had to keep the baby from her father. A drop of sweat slid down her cheek.

"Emma, darling, you're steaming!" Her father said as he put his hand to her head.

"Well, it is 70 something degrees in here…" She rolled her eyes.

"Take your jacket off, my god!" He said pointing to her jacket.

If she hadn't, she may have been the one in the hospital bed for a heat stroke or something. She had to take it off. She slowly reached for the zipper and pulled it down, slowly pulling her arms out of the sleeves and trying to sit in a position where it didn't look like she was pregnant.

"So, he seemed to have knocked you up?" Her father said, lying back against the couch.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have a granddaughter or a grandson?"

"You don't have anything. I have, well, Killian and I are having a daughter. And he doesn't know it's a girl yet, so keep your mouth shut."

"A baby girl," He grew a wicked smile, "What a delight." He put his hands on her stomach, which she flinched to. She could feel something wasn't right. He was being nice?

"Remember when Killian made a deal with you?"

He nodded.

"Well, it's done, It's not happening." Emma said, standing and grabbing her jacket.

"Well, my sweet Emma. I always get what I want," He looked down to her stomach, "Whatever the cost."

She let a tear escape her eye, and she sniffled and made her way to the door. She grabbed the handle before hearing him speak once more.

"Some day. I will get what I want, I and guarantee you won't be happy about it." She left the room and ran down the hallway to the elevator, tears flooding her face. She soon got out of the elevator and ran down the other hallway to the lobby, and straight into Killian's arms.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Killian said, staring to wipe her tears away. She was practically on his lap and crying into his embrace.

"We- we have a problem." Emma said in between her sniffles.

"Is it your mother?" Killian said, calming her down.

"Worse."

"What's worse than that?" Killian said, as he finally succeeded in calming her down. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his cheeks.

"My father," another tear fell down her cheek, "He wants our child."


	21. One Second

**Author's Note** : SO THE OUAT CONVENTION WAS AWESOME I MET LANA AND BEX AND IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS AND I'M STILL FREAKING OUT. Anyway, so enjoy this chapter and leave me some reviews and favorites. I don't know how much longer I will be writing this, so give me a reason to!

 **Disclaimer** : I am a great Adam/Eddy ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 21** : One Second

So, Killian and Emma spent the next four months doing what they naturally did; going to work, cleaning the house, and paying the taxes. Emma had taken off from work since she was 8 1/2 months pregnant, and it wasn't easy for her to move around the office in her condition. Killian was sure to check in Emma every hour of every day, since it was very close to when she was due. She was due in a week, and for all he could know, she could go into labor at any given second.

And this was the one second it happened.

"Ahhhhh-I, Killian, ugh!" Emma groaned. She screamed. She dropped to the floor and held her stomach.

 _Two hours earlier..._

Killian wasn't home. He was at work. He was supposed to be home, but naturally, since he had been the vice principal, he stayed after hours to help Mr. Kahl with some extra things. Today, of all days, he had stayed longer than usual. He hadn't called Emma on the hour mark like he usually did, and she was getting worried. She couldn't possibly doubt him though, she knew in some way, he would contact her. He would make time for her. But she was wrong. It had been two hours since the hour mark when he was supposed to call. She suddenly dropped to the floor and winced in pain.

 _Present Time_

She crawled on the floor, groaning and screaming, as she felt every sharp pain after every sharp pain. She finally reached the coffee table and dialed Killian's number. He immediately picked up and his voice quavered.

K: Emma? Is everything alright?

He heard a low groan.

E: Killian. I'm going into labor. I need you here. Now.

K: I'll be there as fast as I can! Don't worry.

E: Hurry, please.

She hung up the phone and threw it into the couch. Emma grabbed the arm of the couch and slowly pulled herself up, trying to gain some balance. But that was no use. She felt another sharp pain in her stomach as she fell onto the couch, screaming, "You damn baby! It better not hurt this much when you come out."

She squeezed her eyes shut and her forehead wrinkled. She grabbed the pillow that her head rested on and squeezed it tight, trying to ease the pain.

Killian came running through the door and straight to Emma, who was extremely relieved to see him there so quickly. He grabbed her hand and helped her up, soon guiding her to the car. He sped down the roads and through the red lights until he made it to the hospital. He ran inside and called for help, guiding the nurses to the car where Emma was still groaning in pain.

Soon enough, they were in an emergency delivery room. Apparently Emma was already dilated enough and she was ready to have this baby. She grabbed Killian's hand with both of hers and squeezed them tightly. He looked down at her, moving closer to the bed, as a smile grew on his face. He brushed her hair to the side and rubbed her cheek. He mouthed the words I love you as she pushed.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Little baby screams filled the air. Emma's head dropped into the fluffy pillow under her as her breathing tried to regulate. Killian was trying to calm her down before he played some sweet kisses on her forehead. During this time, the nurses took the baby to clean it up and wrap it up.

The nurse came in smiling, as she held a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket into the room. The baby wasn't screaming anymore. Killian turned to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones?"

He nodded and smiled as Emma lifted her head a little bit.

"You had a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Congratulations."

Emma's smile grew from ear to ear as she reached her arms out to grab the baby. The nurse placed her in Emma's arms before walking out.

"Look at her. She's gorgeous." Emma said. The baby had piercing blue eyes that shined like the ocean, or like her father's, and light blond hair, like her mother's.

"Just like her mother."

"Killian, we had a beautiful baby girl. We have a daughter."

"I know. I love you Emma."

She sent him a sweet smile as she tapped the baby's nose lightly, gigging as it fidgeted under her touch.

She then stopped and looked up at Killian.

"What should we name her?"

"I have the perfect name."

"Well?"

He brushed the baby's cheek with his thumb and smiled at Emma, "Alexandra Riley Jones."

"I love it. It's perfect. Our Alexandra."

He placed another kiss on her forehead and then on the baby's.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and Emma was sleeping in the hospital bed. Of course she needed rest, not that she wanted any with her new daughter in the world, but she knew she needed it. Killian stood in the room, holding Alexandra as he slowly rocked his body back and forth.

A quiet knock interrupted his perfect silence.

"Well, hello there son."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Killian said, turning his body away from Emma's father, who was standing inside the room with Killian, a sleeping Emma, and their newborn child.

"My granddaughter. What's her name," He said as Killian inched farther from him, "It's okay. You can tell me her name."

"It's Alexandra. Alexandra Riley."

Her father smiled, which Killian assumed was a fake smile, and stepped closer. He put his hand on Emma's and squeezed it slightly.

Emma's eyes sprung open. Her head flipped up and her body immediately froze as her mouth dropped.

"What are you doing here? Around our child?" Emma said.

"No need to worry, sweetie. Only a visit," he smiled, "this time anyway. Just a visit."

He winked at her before walking to Killian and placing his hand on his shoulder. Her father placed his other hand on Alexandra's stomach, slowly moving it up to her face and rubbing her cheek. Alexandra yawned and Emma's father laughed.

"Cute," he stepped away, "well, nice to see you two. I promise our paths will cross again. And soon."

"Killian."

Killian handed Alexandra over to Emma and stepped closer to her father.

"Leave please. We'd like some alone time with our daughter."

Her father raised his hands as if he was surrendering, and then made his way to the door. He left the room.

"I don't know how we will be able to do it, Killian."

"Don't worry, Emma. I will protect both of you at all costs."

"She's just so beautiful. I can't lose her. We can't close her."

He walked over to her and caress her cheek with his hand.

"We won't."

After placing a kiss on her lips, he rested his forehead on hers and memorized the moment the three of them were having. A moment they would only have once in a lifetime. A moment where nothing was there to hurt any of them. A moment where Alexandra was an angel and her parents weren't getting attacked by any demons.

A moment that only would last for one second.

* * *

 **Looking for some reviews! I want to continue the story, but I want to know if you guys want me to! :)**


	22. 1 Word, 8 Letters: Stranger

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, so this is a really sad, yet scary chapter. I cried writing it. I forewarn you about emotional scenes and stuff. This is it with Emma's father. Enjoy it and leave me a review! XOOX

 **Disclaimer:** I am even more like Adam/Eddy, I'm gonna break your hearts!

* * *

 **Chapter 22:** 1 Word, 8 Letters: Stranger

Emma and Killian soon got to go home with their new child. They were extremely happy to have her in the world. But they had a problem. Emma's father was still in the picture. They didn't want Alexandra growing up with him anywhere near her. They didn't want her to grow up having something to fear. But unfortunately, she did have something to fear.

Emma's father was never the most subtle person. He always got what he wanted, one way or another. At any cost, he always won the game. He never was the loving father that brought his daughter to school dances or took his wife out on special date nights. He never seems to love Emma any more than he loved his beer. He would come home every night drunk and expect everything in the house to be cleaned by Emma and her mother. They were his slaves, they did what they were told, only because fear overruled them.

Emma lived a not so good life either, so everything on top of her father, well, that was terrible. She had one sibling, her brother Richard, who never seemed to pay attention to her. He was four years older than her and was always out with his friends. He and her father always teamed up against her and her mother. Emma was a great student in school, because she wanted to be. She promised herself that things would get better. They slowly began too, but just because it was getting better, didn't mean that the past didn't happen. She knew her father was more of the abusive type, with both words and actions. She had always done everything she was told, in fear that he would hurt her or her mother. She never told anyone this though, she was too scared. Maybe it was time to come out. At least to someone, at least to her husband Killian.

Killian watched as Emma put Alexandra, who was sleeping, in her crib, before she walked over to Killian and sat next to him on the couch.

"We need to talk," she said, "about something important."

"Okay, go ahead."

"My father, he isn't some nice guy."

"Emma, I know he isn't the prettiest flower in the garden but-" Killian said before getting cut off by Emma.

"Killian, it's not like that. I'm being serious," she said sternly, turning to him, "he is a real problem. He beat me and my mother as a child. We never had this loving connection, we were all scared of him. He'd come home drunk every night and scare us all half to death."

His mouth dropped as he placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it lightly.

"What made it worse was that my brother was always on his side. For everything. They both always got what they wanted," she turned her head to the crib, "And if what they want is Alexandra, they certainly have a way to get her." She rested her head on his chest as he hugged her.

"Emma, whatever they try, they won't get to Alexandra. They will have to go through me first."

"Killian! You don't seem to get it," She said, pulling away from him and standing up, before walking to the crib, "He will go through you, and he won't leave anything behind. He doesn't care about consequences. All he cares about it getting what he wants, and he'll do anything to get it."

She began to cry as she continued, "I- I, I can't let him get to you Killian. You mean too much to me. Even just the thought of him laying a hand on you or Alexandra, rips my heart in two," she sniffled, "I can't let him hurt either of you."

"Emma, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to him. And I'm going to tell him to stop." She grabbed her car keys and jacket before stopping at the door. Killian stood up and stared at her in fear.

"Emma, you can't do this!"

"Killian," she turned to him, "I love you. Remember that." she left the house like that, taking their only working car, and heading to her father's house.

"Damn it, Emma!" Killian said, as he fell onto the couch to begin thinking of all the terrible possibilities of what could be happening while he was at home and able to do nothing. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Emma wiped her tears away as she unlocked her car door. She stood from it, slamming it shut and taking a deep breath. She looked at her father's house. Sure, she was scared. She didn't know what would happen beyond the door. She took another deep breath before going to the door and knocking.

No one answered, so she rang the doorbell. Her father opened the door and welcomed her in with a smile. She didn't return it.

"I figured that I would be seeing you soon." He said.

She walked into his living room. It looked the same as it did when she was younger. It was dark and scary. He walked in after her and sat on the armchair in the corner. She decided to stand in the opposite corner.

"So, what brings you to your old home, Emma?"

"I need you to back off."

He sat forward and gave her a confused look.

"Back off? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." He stood up before smiling at the boy who joined them in the living room.

Emma turned to him and her mouth dropped, "Richy?"

"Yeah, hey Emma. I'm going Dad, to uh, you know, the store."

"Goodbye my boy, don;t come back if you aren't successful in getting the groceries."

Richard smiled before leaving the house. Emma returned her attention to her father who was smiling wickedly, but soon snapped out of his trance.

"So what were you saying?" he said.

"I need you to stay away from my daughter and my husband." Emma said, before her father began to walk towards her, slightly passing her and stopping a foot away from her.

"Have you been drinking?" Emma said, turning to him.

"Only a little," he said turning to her, "Now, I guess we shall get the pointing fingers over with?"

Emma's mouth dropped once more.

"Stay away from my family." Emma said, stepping back.

"I'm not going to go near your family. I have something else in mind." He said as he glanced at a picture of Richy and smiled at Emma. Emma began to run to the door before he grabbed her wrist and said, "Oh no, let's not stop the fun yet."

* * *

A knock.

Killian stood from the couch and made his way to the door. He opened it and saw a man standing.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled his fist out. His slammed Killin in the eye with his fist before stepping inside the house and shutting the door behind him.

Richard laughed at the man on the floor, almost 100% unconscious. He walked to the crib and stared at the baby.

"Such a cute baby. Such a shame my father wants it."

Richard grabbed Alexandra and made his way out of the house, pretending he was never there. He made his way to the car and started to drive to his father's house.

* * *

"Bloody hell." Killian said, rubbing his head, as he stood from the floor.

He looked around and tried to remember what had happened.

His mouth dropped before he ran to Alexandra's crib.

He screamed and ran out of the house, started to run to Emma's father's house.

* * *

Richard walked into the house and kicked the door shut with his foot. Emma's head turned towards him and she stood up immediately.

"Don't, otherwise baby gets it." Richard said holding his one hand up.

Emma sat back down and gave the death stare to her father. He laughed before calling to Richard to bring Alexandra over to him.

Richard placed Alexandra in his father's arms and stood away from him.

"What a precious sweetheart." Emma;s father said tapping the baby's nose.

"If you hurt my child, I swear to you, it won't be pretty." Emma said, trying to hold back her anger.

"Who's gonna fix everything? You? No," Richard laughed, "And no way your 'strong' husband will because I knocked him out about an hour ago."

"You what?" Emma stood up and started to get very scared.

The door busted open as Killian ran in, out of breath. All of their heads shot towards him.

"Emma? Are you," he breathed heavily, "okay? And what about Alexandra?"

Emma ran to him as her father said, "the bay is fine. I've got her."

Killian stood up straight and started for Emma's father. Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him back, saying, "We can't."

Killian gave her a confused look, but retreated back next to her.

"Now," her father said, "This can work two ways." He placed Alexandra in the crib he had in the other room.

"And what are they?" Emma said cautiously.

"One is you can just leave here with no trouble." her father replied.

"Without my daughter? You're bloody hell insane if you think-" Killian began to get furious.

"Calm down, tiger. Either way I get your daughter."

Killian pushed Emma back behind him before charging for her father. Richard stepped away from the two, opening a drawer and grabbing an envelope of money out of it.

"Son! You're going to leave me here?" Emma's father yelled.

Richard nodded before fleeing the house. Killian punched her father as he motioned for Emma to go get Alexandra. She grabbed her and ran out of the house. Of course she was scared for Killian but she had to get Alexandra to safety. She got in their car and waited fro Killian. He ran outside the house. His lip was bleeding, but he seemed okay other than that. He started the car and began to drive.

Emma's father was no longer her father, but a stranger. A stranger that they no longer had to be afraid of. Just a stranger.


	23. Heroes

**Author's Note:** This is a cute, short chapter… anyways leave me some reviews. This story has to end sometime, but I want it to end perfectly so idk.

* * *

 **Chapter 23:** Heroes

Emma ran into the house and placed Alexandra in her crib. She immediately ran back to the car to help Killian into the house. She wrapped her arm around his waist and assisted him by walking him into the house. She slowly sat him in the couch before running into the kitchen to get an ice pack. She handed it to him before going into the bathroom to get cut cleanser and a cloth. She went back to him and sat next to him, being sure not to sit too close otherwise she would hurt him. She poured some cut cleanser on the cloth and gently place it on the cut on his lip. He held the ice pack to his head, moving back and forth from his head to his arm where he had a big bruise from her father. He groaned in pain as she put the cloth to his lip once more. He tried to move his arm around her to hold her close, because that's all he wanted right now, but she told him to stay still because it would hurt less. He obeyed her command and allowed her to continued fixing him.

After he had been patched up, he was not in as much pain as he has been in. It was slowly flowing away as he started to forget about what had happened. He started to remember what he had. Everything he loved. He watched as Emma rushed back into the kitchen to fetch a cup of water for him. She was so scared for him, probably more than he was for himself. She came back as he laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Emma smiled, stopping in the doorway with his water.

"You're just so cute."

"Well, you are hurt, otherwise I'd be ignoring you and tending to the baby." she said giving a little laugh, before throwing his water to him. He caught it and smiled at her before taking a sip.

They heard rain outside. It was down pouring. Alexandra began to cry as Emma picked her up and rubbed her back, rocking back and forth and side to side. She smiled as Alexandra stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms. Emma placed Alexandra back in her crib before standing up straight and walking over to Killian and sitting next to him. He wrapped his right arm around her as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. They say in silence for a few minutes. He interrupted the silence.

"Thank you." he looked at her.

"You shouldn't be the one thanking anyone. You're the one who saved me and Alexandra." she said, still staring into the empty space.

"No, not that. Thank you for being here. For me." he smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled and paused, "Anytime."

He stared at her for a second. He looked at her, remembering when they first met, when the first fell in love, when they first kissed. He smiled.

"What?" She said.

"Oh, nothing," he said, "You just remind me of someone I used to know."

"And who is that?" Emma replied.

"A shy, intelligent girl. She never thought she could be successful and strong, but she is." he smiled.

"I think I know who you're talking about."

"Perhaps you do." He smiled as she blushed and kissed his cheek.

The night came to an end as the rain stopped and the sun rose. Killian woke first. He looked down at the angel laying on his chest and clinging to his body. He smiled before he accidentally let out a laugh which woke his angel up. She rose her head and her hair covered her face. He laughed once more before pushing her hair out of the way and giving her a sweet kiss.

"What was the for?" Emma asked.

"For you being you." he replied before Alexandra's cries interrupted them.

"I feed her breakfast." Emma said, laughing.

"I'll make us breakfast." He laughed.

* * *

The next few weeks were great. They spent the whole winter vacation together, enjoying the thugs they had, an Killian took off the rest of the year to be with his wife and daughter. They never spent a moment apart, well of course besides going to the bathroom. Alexandra learns to walk while holding Emma's hands.

Every last moment was perfect.

One day, they were in the living room with Alexandra, playing with her toys.

"Ma-Ma..."

"What the hell?" Emma turned her head towards Alexandra.

"Mama...Dada."

"Holy crap, she's talking, Emma!" He said, grabbing Alexandra and spinning her around in the air. She laughed and continued to speak.

"Mama and Dada are hewoes." She said, ending her speaking.

"We are heroes?" Emma asked her.

Alexandra nodded.

Emma and Killian were heroes. Not just any heroes, though. They were their daughter's heroes.


	24. What We Have

**Author's Note:** I really love you guys so much! Enjoy this chapter and leave me some reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 24 :** What We Have

Another school year had begun and Emma was still at home with Alexandra. She took a long vacation from work so that she could make the memories she wanted at her own pace with Alexandra.

Emma finished setting the table for dinner before pulling the wine out. She placed it on the table between her and Killian's glasses. She looked up into the living room.

Killian was sitting on the couch holding Alexandra. He was smiling at her like his whole world had changed. And it did. Everything has changed. Having this baby in the world, being with Emma. Everything was different, but it was everything he had wanted. Alexandra yawned and Killian laughed a little, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Emma smiled before calling, "Time for dinner, Killian!" He looked up to her and smiled, before getting up and placing Alexandra in her dark blue crib. He walked over to Emma and opened her seat for her. She smiled and gracefully sat down. They began to eat.

"So, how have you been holding up?" Emma said before sipping her wine.

"Well, I've been at work, and I haven't been able to see you or Alexandra as much as I want to. So terrible." He gave her a sad face before she laughed and placed her hand on his.

"Then it's good that it's winter break."

"Very good, love." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks grew a rosy pink before she stood up to clean her plate. She placed her dirty dishes in the sink and let the water run over her hands as she rinsed the dishes. Killian came behind her and placed his hands around her waist, kissing her neck. She giggled and turned to him with her wet hands.

"Oh no! You have wet hands!" Killian said quietly, rebounding back to the table. She came after him as he began to run around to the living room. She stopped and stared at him, then at Alexandra. He nodded and then tipped toed through the living room, then started to run again through the hallway. She ran after him, being careful not to make a sound. He ran up the stairs and waited for her to catch up. Once she reached the stairs, he ran down the hallway and into their bedroom, hiding behind the door. She ran after him and stopped in the middle of their bedroom. He was nowhere to be seen.

She heard the door shut behind her as she quickly turned to see Killian two inches from her own body. He gave her a quick smirk before she ran behind the bed side, trying to hide from him. He gave a quick laugh before walking over to her and grabbing her by the arms, pulling her up. She hugged him tightly as he wrapped his own arms around her body. They stood like that for a good two minutes. He placed a kiss on her head.

"You know, I love you. A lot." Killian said through her hair. She nodded. They stood in their hug for another moved her head out of the crook of his neck and stared up to him.

He gave her a sweet smile before she stood on her tippy toes, still looking into his eyes. She kissed his lips before retreating back to flat feet and remaining in a hug. They heard Alexandra cry..

Killian groaned as Emma left his embrace and went down the stairs. She went to the crib as Killian made his way down the stairs.

"What happened, sweetie?" Emma said, pulling Alexandra into her arms. Alexandra rubbed her wet eyes and hugged her mother.

"I fell couch, mama."

Emma pulled her closer and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Killian swooped in and grabbed Alexandra and sat them on the couch. She giggled as he began to tickle her and she said, "Daddy! Stop, daddy!"

Emma laughed at the two and sat next to them on the couch. She kissed Alexandra's head and smiled at Killian.

Emma stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She stopped and leaned on the counter and started to think.

 _I have a perfect world. I have a husband who loves me and a beautiful daughter who we love. I have a job, that's on pause for now, but I still have it. Killian has a great job, too. We can provide our daughter with a good life. But what if it's all taken away? What happens if my father comes back at it again? What can I do to keep them safe?_

She looked at Killian who was playing patty-cake with Alexandra and smiled.

 _What happens if I can't do anything? It'll all crash and burn. And they would go would. They would crash first. I can't think like this though. I can't allow myself to believe that anything bad will happen. I have to trust myself and trust them, and hope for the best. But false hope is the worst feeling in the world, isn't it? I mean, what if I don't have any hope? What if I don't deserve hope?_

"Emma? Is everything okay?" Killian yelled from the living room. She nodded and then walked into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection.

 _I look like my mother. When I was growing up, I never imagined that my life would turn out like this. It was always, "Everything will get better." But how do I know that it will?_

"Shut up, Emma. Be strong." She told herself before splashing some water in her face.

 _That's it. I need to stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the future. I can do this._

And with that she stepped out of the bathroom, put a smile on her face, and joined the two in the living room.

* * *

It was getting late. Alexandra had fallen asleep on Killian's lap and he had just gotten up to put her to bed. He strolled back into the living room and yawned.

"Someone's tired, I see?" Emma smiled towards him.

He nodded and sat down next to her, "Yeah, but not too tired to hang out with you."

She laughed as he kissed her cheek. She stood and told him one second before walking into the kitchen and grabbing some wine. Along with that, she grabbed two glasses. While making her way back, she placed the glasses on the table and poured them each some wine before handing his glass to him. He grabbed her arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her onto his lap.

"I miss moments like this," he said, "Just you and me."

She sipped her wine before nodding in agreement. He smiled before grabbing her wine glass and placing it on the table next to his. She gave him a frowny face before he laughed. He then grabbed her cheek and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss, as the night ended, and before they made their way to go to sleep.


	25. Real

**Author's Note:** For those of you wondering how old Alexandra is- she is two, maybe close to three. This had been a wild ride, but it has to come to an end sometime. I want to thank you all so much for everything: all your opinions, favorites, and messages! I hope you enjoy this last chapter! I will hopefully be writing a new CS fanfiction so if you have any ideas, private message me or leave a review! Love you all so much XOXO

* * *

 **Chapter 25:** Real

The phone rang. It was 2am on a Sunday. Emma woke out of her slumber and yawned. She grabbed the phone and read the screen, "Mom?"

Emma answered it and heard her mother crying.

E: Mom? Is everything okay?

M: Actually no. I know you may not think this is bad, but your father has passed.

E: Wait, what?

M: Your father passed away about an hour ago. It was a heart attack.

Emma was silent.

M: I'm so sorry, Emma.

E: No, I'm sorry.

M: You need to come over soon so I can distribute things to you and Richard. Now get some sleep.

E: Bye, Mom.

M: Oh, and Emma?

E: Yep?

M: I love you.

Emma responded back with an I love you too and hung up the phone. She placed it back on her nightstand and looked around the dark room. Killian was still sound asleep, his arms around her body and his eyes stuck shut. Alexandra was sleeping in her room and hadn't cried in a while. Everything was quiet. For a second, she thought the world was perfect. Until she got that call. The world fell at her feet. The man who had hurt her in so many ways in the past was gone. For good. She was somewhat relieved, which she shouldn't have been since he was the one who created her, but she couldn't help but be somewhat happy. She'd have to go to her mother's house alone though, it was a family matter. She couldn't bring Killian and Alexandra into this. That's what she was going to do. When they all awake, she wouldn't be home. She would go to her mother's house and text them that she would be home later. Yep. That was the plan.

She took one more breath before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up at 6AM and immediately jumped in the shower. She got out quickly and picked out an outfit, being sure not to wake Killian. She ate a small breakfast and sent a text that said, "Don't worry, out for a little but will be back later. xo." before walking out of the house and heading to her mother's.

She drove about ten minutes before arriving there. It was almost 8AM. She got out of her car and knocked on the door, soon greeted by her saddened mother. They went into the living room and sat in silence before her mother began to cry.

"I know I shouldn't be this upset, but I am, and I can't seem to understand why."

"You lost someone you once loved." Emma said, hugging her mother.

They continued to hug before Emma's mother fixed herself and pulled out a stack of papers. She read most of the important parts to Emma and then showed her the will. Emma and Richard were required to sign off on it, promising to take the items that their father had chosen to leave them. Richard got his car, Emma got his house, Richard got his precious ancient beer collection, Emma got his electronics, and so on.

"The house?" Emma asked, surprised.

Her mother nodded before handing her a pen to sign the paper. Emma reluctantly grabbed the pen from her hand and signed the paper. What an adventure this was going to be. Going to the house she lived in as a child, the place he took their baby, and the place that she feared for half of her life.

* * *

After a week or so, there had already been a service and everything for her father, but Emma didn't attend any of it. She felt bad not going to any, but she had a perfectly fine reason of not going.

Today was the day she was going to go to the house that she now owned and go through it. She told Killian, who comforted her greatly, everything, and he had asked her if she wanted him to come and help her. She told him not to because that would mean taking Alexandra there, and she didn't want her there any more than she already was. So, today, Emma got dressed and headed over there, scared of what could be behind all the doors she feared as a child.

She stepped inside and the memories of him hurting her and her mother flashed through her mind. Everything from taking her favorite dolls to taking her own child. She slowly shut the door and turned the light on, looking around. Emma walked farther in and decided to begin upstairs. Maybe, hopefully, the upstairs wouldn't be as bad as the downstairs was.

* * *

She was wrong. It was worse. Things flashed through her head as she passed her old room. Like the time all she wanted to do was read so she stayed in her room, but her father didn't want her reading all the time because "too much knowledge was good" so he took all her books and burnt them. Another one came by as she passed the bathroom. The time where she was painting her nails with her mom and her mom was supposed to be making dinner, but her father car home and saw that she hand made dinner yet so he came upstairs and threw all the nail polish against the wall. The pink and purple stains were still on the wall.

Sure, the one time her father is gracious to her is when he is dead and is giving her his entire home. Not that she wanted it. It brought back too many memories and terrible experiences. She didn't want to be there. But out of the respect for the dead, and her family, she had to go through everything and get rid of it. She saw a black door at the end of the hallway. She was told by her father never to go in there or "consequences will come and they won't be pretty". She slowly walked towards it. It couldn't be that bad, right? Her hand grabbed the doorknob. It was cold. Her hand shook as she tightened her grip, turning the knob ever so slowly. The door opened with her light push and then sounded a loud creak.

The room was pitch dark. A cold drift ran out of it and striked Emma, making goosebumps form. She let out a quiet gasp. Things were getting weird. She took a step back and pulled out her phone to text Killian.

"Hey, things are a little scary. Tell the sitter to watch Alexandra. I want you here."

She sent the text. A few seconds later she sent another one, "I need you here."

She put her phone back into her pocket and stepped closer to the door. She pushed it once more to make it fully open. Emma placed her hand on the inside wall and searched for the light switch. With one flick, everything was revealed.

Her mouth dropped. The first wall was filled with all of her awards. Every single one of them from 100% attendance to Honor Society. On the same wall, were dozens and dozens of pictures of her and her mother together plastered on a white board that had bullets on it. Each bullet had times, dates, places, and other people's names, random ones she thought. She turned her head to see the next wall, which was filled with her in highschool. Her schedule was in the middle nice and big, surrounded by pictures of her teachers, her best friends, and her enemies. On the last wall, which wasn't nearly as full as the other two, was three pictures. One of her. One of Killian. One of Alexandra. Under them though, was something worse. A picture of her father.

She heard the door slam shut. She didn't turn around, but continued to stare at the three walls, and said, "Killian, finally, I was so scared."

Silence. Emma turned her body to the door and her mouth dropped.

"Mom?!"

"Yes, finally you've figured it out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma said, her voice quavered, as she stepped back, falling into the boxes behind her.

"My dear, you honestly have no idea?"

Emma shook her head in fear. Her mother then laughed.

"Well, let us start from the beginning. Your father and I, we are what you call a, um, team. I guess."

"You two were together this whole time?"

"Yes. And then, oh, so unfortunate that he passed." Her mother said walking closer.

Emma reached into her pocket for her phone.

"Don't waste your time. Your husband probably is on his way to jail right now."

"What the hell, why?"

"For dating you in highschool. I've been planning this forever."

They heard a bang from downstairs. Emma's mother walked out of the room and down the stairs to the door. It was broken. She turned around and saw Killian, with a policeman holding his wrists behind his back.

"Hold on one bloody second now!" Killian yelled. Emma heard his voice and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs to the policeman and got on her knees. She begged him to let her tell him her side of the story.

Emma told him everything from the first day of highschool on. From when she kissed Killian at homecoming to her father wanting her baby to her mother confessing being a team to the room full of pictures. He couldn't believe anything she was saying. It was almost all like a dream or nightmare that was just not really happening.

And it wasn't all really happening, was it? Was this all a terrible nightmare that never happened? Did she never fall in love with her history teacher? Did she never have a child with him? Did her parents never threaten to take that child from them? What was happening?

Emma suddenly felt dizzy. She started to sweat and her vision got woozy. She fell to the floor.

* * *

Emma woke up in her bed. She put her hair in a ponytail and threw on a t-shirt and jeans. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a coffee and making her way out the door.

She drove to Lily's house and made her way to the door. After picking her up, they made their way to school. Down the halls, through the many doors, and to the room she was supposed I be in. She sat down and waited. In walked a handsome man, with dark black hair, vivid blue eyes, and a toned body. They made eye contact and she blushed. He sat in his desk and said, "I'm Mr. Jones. I am going to be your history teacher for the year."

Lily leaned over to Emma and whispered, "You mean Mr. Hottie?"

Emma giggled and responded, "I'm going to call him Mr. Blue Eyes."

* * *

"Emma?"

She felt someone shaking her shoulder hard. She heard them scream her name again.

"Emma!"

Her visions wasn't quite clear. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Her vision came almost clear. The man who was sitting next to her body smiled.

"Thank God you're okay! I don't know what I would do if-" he said.

"My mother? Where is she?"

She sat up and scooted back against the wall. She was still quite confused.

"They took her away around two hours ago, after I showed them around the house."

"Killian?" Emma's visions cleared. She watched as he nodded before standing and running into his arms. He hugged her tightly, kissing her head.

"I had a nightmare, that we, uh, never met-" she started to breathe heavily, "And Alexandra never happened, and I uh, never knew about my parents, and I can't-"

"Relax, love." He brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled as her breathing regulated.

He then said, "It's okay, it's all real. I am real. We are real." She nodded to this and then looked around the room.

"You're safe now love. Let's go home and see our daughter." He stood and helped her up, grabbing her hand and pulling her close. He then bent down to her and kissed her lips softly, before the two made their way home to their daughter.

* * *

 **Thanks again so much guys! I am so happy you enjoyed this ride! My new CS story, "Until The Bell Rings," will be up soon! And my god, it's good! Looking forward to seeing some familiar faces reading it :) Love you all!**


End file.
